Recherche désespérément
by Nnoxx
Summary: Depuis le début de l'apocalypse, Morgan est seule et recherche les siens. Au bout de quelques mois, elle finit par se réfugier dans un chalet dans les bois, un lieu chargé de souvenirs. Morgan espère qu'ils la trouveront. L'intrigue se passe fin de saison 3 (sans l'arrivée des habitants de Woodbury), seul le personnage de Morgan m'appartient.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 0**

Lors de son arrivée au chalet, Morgan a découvert qu'un groupe s'était installé dans la prison toute proche, elle n'a jamais essayé de prendre contact avec eux. Mais quand elle égare un objet précieux dans la forêt et qu'il est ramassé par un homme du groupe armé d'une arbalète, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de se dévoiler.

**Chapitre 1 - ##### Point de vue de Morgan #####**

_#Il est là cet enfoiré ! Et seul !# _Morgan s'avança prudemment, « Il » était accroupi, occupé à détacher un lapin pris dans son piège avec un couteau, une arbalète était posée à ses côtés par terre. Lentement, elle porta la main à la hachette accrochée à sa ceinture, elle était à un mètre derrière lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu, tant mieux, la surprise était sa meilleure arme ! Elle comptait lui porter un coup à la tête pour le déstabiliser. Morgan leva son arme, quand soudain le chasseur se retourna et pointa son couteau sur sa gorge :

- Lâche ça ! gronda-t-il

Elle sentait la lame froide sur son cou, tandis que le tranchant de sa hachette était posé sur la tempe de l'homme. Ils se toisaient, il planta son regard bleu azur dans le sien, elle ne vit aucune peur, mais plutôt de la détermination.

- Lâche ça ! répéta-t-il

- Hors de question, toi d'abord, sinon je t'ouvre le crâne en deux !

Un clic retentit près de son oreille #_merde_# Elle avait baissé sa garde, elle tourna la tête et vit un deuxième homme qui pointait son revolver sur sa tempe, il lui dit doucement, mais fermement :

- Lâche ça… Tout de suite !

Morgan regarda les deux hommes passant de l'un à l'autre, deux contre un, c'était peine perdue… Un seul, elle aurait pu gérer, mais deux… Elle allait baisser sa hachette, quand un hurlement retentit :

- Riiiiiiiiick !

Cela venait de la prison, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête de ce côté, c'était sa chance et elle la saisit : elle envoya son pied dans le ventre du chasseur, il tomba à terre le souffle coupé, avant que l'autre ne réagisse, elle tapa dans son revolver avec sa hachette, qu'il lâcha sous le coup de la surprise, elle put la récupérer avant lui et les mit en joue. Le chasseur grogna toujours allongé sur le dos :

- Putain, mais tu veux quoi ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, donna un coup de pied dans l'arbalète pour l'éloigner et lui dit :

- Rends-la-moi !

- De quoi tu parles ?

L'homme au revolver avait un genou à terre, il regarda son ami, puis s'adressa à elle :

- Ecoutez, restons calmes et discutons… Que voulez-vous ?

- L'écharpe !

Les deux s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Quoi ?

Elle leur pointa le pistolet dessus à tour de rôle, puis elle s'arrêta de nouveau sur le chasseur :

- Hier, dans la forêt, tu as ramassé une écharpe noire nouée en deux, je veux que tu me la rendes et tout de suite, sinon je te flingue la rotule !

L'autre homme parla à sa place :

- Attendez, vous venez ici, vous vous attaquez à Daryl… pour une écharpe !

Elle ne sentait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, plutôt de la surprise, pourtant elle dirigea le canon de l'arme sur lui, il semblait être le chef, elle allait donc s'adresser à lui :

- Ton nom ?

- Rick…

- Ecoute Rick, ton ami a pris quelque chose qui m'appartient, je veux qu'il me la rende et après ça, vous ne me reverrez plus jamais !

Rick se tourna vers Daryl :

- Tu sais de quoi elle parle ?

- Ouais !

- Tu l'as sur toi ?

- Ouais !

- Rends-lui !

Le chasseur ou plutôt « Daryl » fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et tira lentement le tissu, elle ne savait pas s'il avait vu son visage s'illuminer ou si elle avait pu cacher sa joie, mais elle lui arracha des mains quand il le lui tendit. L'arme toujours pointée dans une main, elle porta le tissu à son visage de l'autre, l'odeur était toujours là… Elle en pleurait presque de soulagement et par la même occasion, elle en oubliait presque les deux hommes à sa merci… Rick essaya de se relever, elle l'interrompit :

- Ne bouge pas !

Rick leva les deux mains en l'air :

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais !

- Oui et je vais m'en aller, alors restez où vous êtes !

Soudain, quelqu'un déboula à travers les buissons, un jeune asiatique visiblement inquiet :

- Rick !

Il se stoppa net quand il vit la jeune femme son arme braquée sur lui, Rick se releva et se mit devant le nouvel arrivant :

- Oh calme-toi, il s'appelle Glen et il n'est pas armé !

Glen s'adressa à Rick :

- Judith est malade !

La sueur perlait sur le front de Rick qui lui lança :

- Vois ça avec Hershel !

- Il dit que nos médocs ne sont pas adaptés à un bébé…

Morgan se figea et demanda :

- Bébé ?… Vous avez un bébé ?

Rick dut voir le voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux, car il se radoucit quelque peu et baissa les mains.

- Oui, ma fille Judith !

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- 6 mois !

Dans un réflexe inconscient, la jeune femme ramena de nouveau l'écharpe sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Daryl en profita pour se relever et s'avancer vers elle, mais avant qu'il ne tente quoi que se soit, elle lui plaça le canon de l'arme entre les deux yeux.

- Ne bouge pas Cowboy !

- Attend que je n'ai plus une putain d'arme pointée sur moi et tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe !

Daryl lui jeta un regard noir, elle sentait la tension dans ses poings serrés, Morgan était sûre que ça le démangeait de lui en coller une. Elle les regarda tous les trois en reculant, puis elle jeta le revolver aux pieds de Rick et s'enfuit en courant.

**##### Point de vue de Rick #####**

Rick regardait la jeune femme porter l'étoffe de tissu à son nez et Daryl se relever tel un félin. Elle était bizarre cette fille, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement en l'entendant traiter Daryl de cowboy, mais il n'était franchement pas rassuré par cette fille qui pointait maintenant son arme pile entre les deux yeux de Daryl. Soudain, il la vit se reculer de quelques pas, jeter l'arme à ses pieds et s'enfuir. Daryl partit à sa poursuite, mais se stoppa quand Rick lui ordonna :

- Non, laisse la, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait !

- C'est qui cette fille et que voulait-elle ? interrogea Glen

- Elle voulait l'écharpe que j'ai trouvée hier dans les bois… Putain, elle a pris tous ses risques pour un bout de tissu ? balança Daryl

- Elle avait l'air de beaucoup y tenir en tout cas ! observa Rick

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour elle ? demanda Daryl, sous-entendant qu'il pouvait la pister dans la forêt

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'être une menace pour le moment… On avisera plus tard ! répondit Rick, retournons à la prison.

Pendant le trajet de retour, Rick repensa à la jeune femme, elle ne semblait pas affamée, elle était « propre », elle savait utiliser une arme et pourtant elle lui avait rendu, bien que ce soit un objet recherché, ses vêtements et ses chaussures n'étaient pas usés, elle avait une longue chevelure brune, des yeux noisette et devait avoir la trentaine, qui est-elle et comment avait-elle survécu ? Ce qui était sûre, c'est qu'elle devait avoir un repère non loin de là. Il fut coupé de ses pensées quand il entendit Glen appeler Maggie :

- Alors ?

- Elle a beaucoup de fièvre, Papa essaye de lui faire tomber, mais ça ne marche pas !

- Faut retourner dans une pharmacie ! lança Rick

- On les a toutes vidées sur des kilomètres à la ronde, l'interrompit Daryl

- Même les crèches, poursuivit Maggie

Ils furent coupés par Carl qui, du haut de son mirador, cria en pointant le doigt vers la clôture :

- Papa, il y a quelqu'un là-bas !

- Rôdeur ?

- Non une femme !

Daryl explosa :

- Putain Rick, elle nous a suivi !

- Daryl essaye de la prendre à revers…

- Papa, elle a jeté quelque chose par-dessus le grillage… Elle s'enfuit dans les bois ! hurla Carl

Rick contempla de loin le gros paquet blanc, il jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl qui lui fit un signe de la tête :

- Allons voir ! … Carl surveille les alentours et préviens moi si tu vois quelque chose !

Son fils pointa le pouce en l'air pour lui dire OK, Maggie s'approcha et dit :

- C'est qui cette femme ?

Glen la prit par le bras et lui répondit :

- Viens, je vais te raconter !

Pendant que Daryl surveillait les rôdeurs agglutinés à l'endroit où la fille se tenait, Rick s'était accroupi devant ce qui ressemblait à un baluchon, il l'ouvrit délicatement et fut surpris par ce qu'il contenait : Il y avait un paquet de couches de grande taille, des vêtements et des pyjamas de garçon et soigneusement enveloppé dans tout ça, un médicament pour nourrisson. Rick jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl qui fit une grimace :

- Putain, mais c'est qui cette nana ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais elle vient de sauver Judith… Attends, il y a un papier plié en deux !

Rick l'ouvrit et sentit Daryl qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, _« Cela vous sera plus utile qu'à moi ! » _était griffonné à la hâte. Rick fut submergé par des milliers de questions quand il retourna auprès des autres le précieux butin dans les bras.

**##### Point de vue de Daryl #####**

Le groupe s'était réuni pendant qu'Herschel administrait le médicament, Daryl faisait les cent pas, en attendant que Rick finisse de parler de leur rencontre avec _la folle de la forêt. _Herschel parla en premier dès que Rick eut fini :

- Elle ne doit pas être dangereuse !

- Elle a quand même essayé de m'attaquer à coup de hachette et elle a pointé une arme sur Rick et Glen, bordel !

- Mais elle n'a pas tiré et a rendu son arme à Rick ! poursuivit Glen

- Elle est tarée, elle s'en est prise à moi pour une écharpe… Ca fait trop longtemps qu'elle vit seule au milieu des zombies, elle est siphonnée !

- Ou alors méfiante, et courageuse pour s'attaquer à toi, le coupa Michonne, si elle vit seule depuis tout ce temps, elle doit savoir se démerder !

- Elle a sauvé Judith… murmura Carl, on devrait peut être l'aider ou…

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de nous, intervint Rick, mais peut être pouvons-nous entretenir des relations de bon voisinage !

- Et l'inviter à un barbecue aussi tant qu'on est… N'importe quoi, non mais vous vous écoutez ? Vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon ? Autant c'est une fêlée comme le Gouverneur !

- Daryl, pourquoi nous a-t-elle fait parvenir le médicament ? … Elle n'avait qu'à s'enfuir, mais elle est revenue, pour aider un enfant qu'elle ne connaît même pas !

- C'est juste une folle avec une horloge biologique qui la démange… Elle va vous amadouer, et puis, qui te dit qu'elle ne veut pas ta fille ? Après tout, on ne sait rien d'elle, qu'est ce qu'elle fout avec des habits et des médocs pour môme ?

Daryl vit Rick se passer la main dans les cheveux et il savait que le shérif n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Il soupira et sortit des cachots en leur lançant :

- C'est bon, si elle a un abri dans le coin, je la trouverai !

Quand il fut totalement sorti du périmètre sécurisé, il pesta :

- Putain fais chier !

Il s'engouffra dans la forêt et retrouva le lieu de leur altercation, à partir de là, il pourrait suivre sa piste, il suivit des traces de pas qui slalomaient entre les arbres et faisaient des détours, Daryl était perplexe, cette bonne femme avait volontairement tourné en rond dans la forêt ou quoi ? Il passa plus d'une heure à suivre les traces de pas de taille 39 et au bout d'une heure, il perçut le clapotis de l'eau, il se rapprochait d'une rivière. Avec cette chaleur, il n'était pas contre le fait de piquer une tête pour se rafraîchir. Tout en restant à l'affût, il plongea sa main dans l'eau et s'en aspergea le visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose clochait dans la végétation en face de lui sur l'autre rive. Des couleurs qui n'étaient pas à leur place, cela l'intriguait. L'arbalète au poing, il s'avança lentement, le regard fixé sur les feuilles en face de lui, en s'approchant du monticule de l'autre côté de la rivière, une odeur le prit à la gorge, une odeur de charogne ! Resserrant sa prise sur son arme, il escalada la butte et comprit ce qu'il l'avait tracassé. En face de lui, ce n'était pas des feuilles, c'était une tenture de camouflage de l'armée, qu'est ce que ça foutait là ? Toujours sur ses gardes, il contourna la tenture sans la faire bouger et tomba sur ce qui était à l'origine de l'odeur de charogne : des morceaux de rôdeur !

- C'est quoi cette merde ?

L'immense tissu servait à camoufler une petite clairière au bout de laquelle se tenait une cabane de chasseur dissimulée derrière des branchages et feuillages divers. Ça ne pouvait être que la tanière de cette harpie se dit Daryl en avançant doucement, il se stoppa en découvrant sur son chemin une tranchée creusée d'un mètre cinquante de large pour autant de profondeur tapissée de pieux ensanglantés. Un piège à rôdeur… ou à type trop curieux ! Cette femme avait beau avoir l'air d'une folle, elle était maligne, elle avait bien choisi sa cachette, l'eau de la rivière et la butte servaient de barrière naturelle, les morceaux de rôdeur pour leur faire passer leur chemin et si jamais un s'approchait un peu trop, il s'empalait dans la tranchée. Daryl se dit qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit stratégique : la clairière et la cabane était entourée par le lit de la rivière, on accédait à la clairière que par une bande de terre de deux mètres de large qu'elle avait bloqué avec un vieux pick-up et pour camoufler encore plus la clairière, elle avait tendu entre les arbres, ce camouflage de l'armée surement volé dans un surplus militaire, même dans plusieurs, vu la quantité de tenture utilisée. Daryl était plutôt admiratif de ce qu'avait accompli cette femme solitaire. Il s'avança vers la cabane en sautant par-dessus la fosse et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il y avait du mouvement, il vit la jeune femme assise sur un lit plongée dans ses pensées, il l'observa, elle semblait si lasse… Il se demanda quelle était son histoire et comment elle avait survécu jusqu'à présent : avait-elle fait partie d'un groupe ? Avait-elle perdue sa famille ? Depuis quand était-elle dans cette forêt ?

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand tout à coup, il la vit se lever. Il la suivit du regard, son intérieur était rudimentaire, mais confortable, elle avait de la nourriture et de l'eau coulait d'un robinet, au fond de la pièce, il y avait même une cheminée et à côté un vieux poêle à bois sur lequel était posée une casserole. La tarée des bois se faufila dans une autre pièce, Daryl longea la cabane à la recherche d'une autre fenêtre, de nouveau, il regarda à l'intérieur, elle était là dans une petite salle de bains contenant un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir, une grosse bassine en fer en guise de baignoire et un wc. La jeune femme se regardait dans la glace, Daryl mit quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était en train de pleurer, il voyait les sillons laissés par ses larmes dans la poussière étalée sur ses joues. Le chasseur était mal à l'aise d'être le spectateur muet de la détresse de cette femme, il allait détourner le regard quand elle fit quelque chose qui le surprit, elle écrasa son poing dans le miroir, le fendant de toute part et regarda les gouttes de sang couler le long de ses doigts jusque dans l'évier.

C'en était assez pour Dixon, il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir, il voulait s'en aller, loin d'elle, cette fille tourmentée le mettait mal à l'aise. Il contourna la cabane et fit des découvertes intéressantes : elle avait installée un récupérateur d'eau de pluie qu'elle avait raccordé à la maison pour avoir l'eau courante, pas bête se dit Daryl, juste à côté, il y avait une cuve remplie d'essence et quelque chose recouvert d'une bâche, il la souleva un peu et vit un quad, on ne pouvait pas faire plus bruyant comme véhicule, il remit la bâche en place et décida de retourner à la prison pour raconter tout ça à Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

Avant le deuxième chapitre, juste un petit mot :

Merci à kansasbykeres qui, depuis 6 mois que j'ai commencé cette histoire, a lu, relu, re relu, corrigé chaque chapitre achevé et qui m'a également encouragé à publier cette fanfiction. Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais osé le faire :)

Merci également à TataGeek pour ses encouragements et ses conseils (très précieux)

Et enfin, Merci à Karl912 qui a posté le tout premier commentaire et un commentaire encourageant en plus, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

* * *

**##### Point de vue de Rick ##### **

Rick regardait à l'horizon, perché sur le mirador, il observait les alentours. A part, deux rôdeurs agglutinés contre le grillage, il ne voyait rien d'anormal. Il prit néanmoins ses jumelles, il entendit quelqu'un monter à l'échelle et se placer à ses côtés : c'était Daryl. Il posa son arbalète et s'appuya contre la rambarde. Rick se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il parle.

- J'ai trouvé sa tanière, une petite cabane de chasseur à trois kilomètres à l'ouest !

- Sécurisée ?

- A sa manière : du camouflage, une tranchée et des morceaux de rôdeurs pour les écarter !

- Elle est seule ?

Daryl se racla la gorge au souvenir de la jeune femme pleurant devant sa glace et se mutilant la main :

- Ouais !

- Des armes ?

- Non, rien vu de bien dangereux…

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Ouais !

- Tu en as pensé quoi ?

- Elle est seule, depuis longtemps, trop longtemps même…

- Pour toi, c'est une menace ?

- Vaut mieux être méfiant !

- Ok je m'en remets à toi…

Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette femme, d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait touché, ou peut être se sentait-il redevable, elle avait sauvé sa fille, voulait-il la sauver ? Il observa Daryl qui était plongé dans ses pensées et se rongeait l'ongle, peut être ne lui avait-il pas tout dit ?

- Autre chose ?

Rick ne voulait pas le brusquer et le laisser lui dire le fond de sa pensée :

- Putain, elle m'a fait de la peine et flippé en même temps… Il y a un truc que je ne sens pas, qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ?

- Elle cherche un refuge… L'hiver va être rude et les villes ne sont vraiment pas sûres ! D'après ce que tu me dis, elle a l'air bien installée… On la laisse comme elle est, elle ne nous doit rien et nous non plus, elle m'a rendu un grand service pour Judith, mais elle n'a pas l'air de rechercher de la compagnie ! Donc chacun chez soi, la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est vérifier de temps en temps qu'elle va bien…

- Ça me va ! répondit Daryl en lançant un coup d'œil vers la forêt

Ils furent coupés par Maggie :

- Rick, Daryl, descendez, faut qu'on cause !

- On arrive!

Rick suivit Daryl qui attrapa son arbalète, la passa à son épaule et descendit de la tour. Maggie les invita à retourner au bloc, tout le monde était réuni autour d'Herschel qui écrivait sur un papier, tandis que Glen suivait une route sur une carte.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Rick

- L'hiver Rick, un inventaire ne serait pas du luxe ! répondit le vieil homme

- Nous avons un abri, mais nous ne sommes pas préparés à l'hiver, nous manquons de plusieurs choses : de couvertures, des vêtements chauds, il faudrait trouver aussi de la nourriture pour compléter ce que nous avons et récupérer ce qu'il faut pour Judith, et il est impératif de combler la brèche à l'arrière de la prison d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faut pouvoir nettoyer définitivement les autres blocs et faire en sorte que personne ne puisse rentrer et nous surprendre ! expliqua Maggie

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

- Une petite équipe et un gros véhicule, il y a une petite zone commerciale à côté, à environ 45 km, il faut tenter notre chance : Glen, Daryl et moi ! On se déplace vite et bien !

Rick se frotta le front :

- Tu te rends compte que cette zone commerciale doit être infestée de rôdeurs ?

- On a déjà vidé toutes les supérettes du coin, il faut tenter notre chance ailleurs… poursuivit Glen

- A l'opposé de Woodbury… Pas mal réfléchi ! accorda Michonne, je peux vous accompagner si vous le voulez !

- Non, toi tu restes en renfort avec Rick ici, vous ne serez pas trop de deux en cas de pépin ! la coupa Daryl

Le chef du groupe se tourna vers Herschel :

- Tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais c'est nécessaire ! Et puis, ils seront avec Daryl cette fois !

- D'accord mais ne soyez pas téméraires, s'il y a trop de danger, fuyez !

- Bon si nous sommes tous d'accord, on lève le camp demain à l'aube et on fait l'allée – retour dans la journée ! lança Daryl en récupérant son arme pour prendre son tour de garde.

**##### Point de vue omniscient #####**

Cette zone commerciale était une mine d'or, elle avait du être infestée de rôdeurs à un moment, car elle avait subi peu de pillage. Daryl restait alerte, proche du camion, tandis que Glen et Maggie s'occupaient de récupérer tout ceux dont ils avaient besoin, Glen avait même eu la bonne idée d'emprunter une remorque dans un concessionnaire de location d'engin qui était sur leur trajet.

Ils avaient procédé par étape, commençant par le magasin le plus près de la route, Maggie faisait le guet dehors tandis que Glen et Daryl nettoyaient les rayons des rôdeurs solitaires qui s'y trouvaient. Leur progression était rapide, ils avaient dévalisés deux magasins d'alimentation, un magasin de vêtements, un grossiste en matériaux, un magasin de loisirs où Glen avait déniché une autre arbalète et un stock de flèches conséquent et là Maggie était en train de fouiner dans un magasin de puériculture et s'extasier devant les robes pour petite fille.

Daryl soupira en entendant Maggie dire « c'est trop beau » à tout bout de champ, soudain il se figea, il entendit un grondement qui semblait porté par le vent. Il intima la jeune fille à se taire, celle-ci déposa deux énormes sacs dans la remorque et tendit l'oreille. Elle se figea tout à coup inquiète et saisit sa machette, Glen qui était sur le toit du magasin d'en face, lui faisait de grands signes, il déchiffra ses gestes : une horde approchait.

Sans plus attendre, il attrapa Maggie par le bras, ils se mirent à courir en direction d'une échelle de secours, mais tandis que la jeune femme grimpait, trois rôdeurs qui avaient contourné le bâtiment les virent. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Daryl s'éloigna de l'échelle pour entraîner les rôdeurs à sa suite, tandis que Glen et Maggie du haut de leur perchoir observaient le chasseur, ils le virent se cacher derrière une poubelle, atteindre deux des rôdeurs avec un carreau et finir le troisième au couteau, mais la horde se rapprochait de lui, les marcheurs ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu se faufiler le long des bâtiments à la recherche d'un abri pour attendre le passage des morts.

Daryl essuya son front en sueur, la horde se rapprochait, il contourna un magasin de chaussures et se mit dos à une grille d'aération, il réfléchissait, regardait en tout sens, quand il vit l'asiatique faire de grands signes pour attirer son attention, il lui indiquait quelque chose derrière lui, Daryl se retourna et pointa son arbalète : il y avait une personne qui s'avançait vers lui, habillée d'une de ses tenues qu'avaient les docteurs en zone de quarantaine, sauf que cette combinaison était couverte de sang, il visa, quand soudain la personne leva les bras. Il souleva l'arbalète et tourna la tête en entendant les rôdeurs passés dans son dos, il se mit dos au bâtiment en espérant qu'ils ne le verraient pas, le « cosmonaute » s'approcha et s'adossa à lui le camouflant de sa combinaison poisseuse. Daryl mal à l'aise essaya de se dégager, quand il entendit une petite voix étouffée dans le masque lui murmurer :

- Ne bouge pas !

Mais cette simple phrase fit tourner la tête d'une rôdeuse retardataire qui s'approcha en traînant sa cheville tordue derrière elle, elle se rapprocha de la combinaison et renifla le masque, Daryl retint sa respiration. La rôdeuse renifla une dernière fois et puis se désintéressa d'eux et poursuivit son chemin à la suite de la horde qui comptait une trentaine de morts. Daryl se décrispa lentement tandis que le "cosmonaute" s'éloignait de lui et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée. Daryl murmura :

- Hey attends!

Mais l'autre poursuivit son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Maggie et sa machette, Daryl vit qu'il abaissait la main vers une hachette accrochée à sa ceinture, le chasseur se rapprocha rapidement et pointa son arbalète dans son dos, la personne dans la combinaison se tourna en levant les mains et lui dit :

- Ingrat !

Maggie se rapprocha la machette toujours levée, Glen se positionna à côté de Daryl.

- Qui est ce ? demanda le coréen

- Je crois avoir ma petite idée, enlève ton masque femme ! ordonna le chasseur

La personne s'exécuta, retirant son masque et le haut de sa combinaison, elle secoua ses cheveux collés par la sueur à son front et ses joues et fusilla du regard Daryl :

- J'aurai du te laisser bouffer !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- La même chose que vous, je fais des réserves…

- Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Cette tenue me sauve les fesses, je peux me balader au milieu d'une horde sans danger…

- C'est du sang de rôdeur étalé devant ? demanda Glen

- Oui…

- On a utilisé cette astuce pour nous échapper d'Atlanta le jour où j'ai rencontré Rick, méfie toi de la pluie, tu risquerais d'avoir des surprises…

- Je peux m'en aller ? Coupa La jeune femme

- Attends, tu vis seule, sans groupe ? l'arrêta Maggie en baissant son arme

- Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée, ironisa-t-elle dans un sourire forcé

- C'est quoi ton nom ? L'interrompit l'homme à l'arbalète

- En quoi ça te regarde « Daryl » ?

- Bon stop ! l'interrompit Maggie, écoute, merci d'avoir sauvé Daryl, mais si nous devons être voisins, dis nous au moins ton nom…

- Je ne veux rien à voir avec vous… J'ai vu vos petites querelles avec les gens de Woodbury, vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres !

Avant que Daryl ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Maggie l'attrapa par le cou et la mit dos au mur :

- Ne nous compare jamais à ces ordures ! Tu as compris ?

- Maggie ! cria Glen, Viens ! Ne perds pas ton temps avec elle, on a du boulot !

Maggie resserra son emprise, puis la relâcha. Elle se dirigea vers Glen qui lui passa son bras autour des épaules et ils s'éloignèrent vers leur camion. Morgan observa le couple et dit :

- C'est quoi son problème à celle là ?

Daryl posa son arbalète sur son épaule et la dévisagea visiblement en colère :

- Pauvre conne, Glen et Maggie ont été capturé et torturé par le Gouverneur et ses gars, ils ont tué mon frère ! La prochaine fois, ferme ta gueule !

Il la vit regarder dans le vide, puis se ressaisir, elle était en train de remettre sa combinaison, tandis qu'il tournait les talons et s'éloignait, mais avant de remettre son masque, elle l'interrompit :

- Hey !

Sans un mot, Daryl tourna la tête vers elle. Elle hésita un instant, puis continua :

- Je m'appelle Morgan et dis leur que je suis désolée… et pour ton frère aussi !

Sur ses paroles, elle remit son masque et s'en alla.

**##### Point de vue de Rick #####**

Rick referma le grand portail de fer derrière le véhicule conduit par Daryl, il remarqua qu'ils y avaient accroché une remorque et qu'elle débordait de fournitures, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire satisfait et soulagé, il s'approcha de Daryl et posa sa main sur son bras :

- Bon boulot !

Daryl hocha la tête, Maggie leur passa devant, les yeux dans le vague, Rick l'intercepta :

- Ça va Maggie ?

Elle leva la tête en entendant son nom et lui sourit :

- Oui et tu vas adorer ce que j'ai trouvé pour ta fille, lui dit-elle avant de rejoindre son père et sa soeur

Rick chercha le regard de Daryl :

- Rien à signaler ?

- Tout se passait bien jusqu'au passage d'une horde…

- Rien de grave ?

- Un petit groupe, une trentaine… putain Rick, j'étais pris au piège, limite à pleurnicher comme une écolière et voilà que Miss Robin des Bois se pointe dans une tenue anti-zombie et me sauve les miches…

- Elle vous avait suivi ?

- Non, une rencontre par hasard, elle avait eu la même idée que nous…

- Et où est-elle ?

- Rentrée dans sa tanière je pense, mais elle a eu une altercation avec Maggie !

- Pardon ?

- Pour faire court, cette insolente nous a comparés au Gouverneur et la réaction de Maggie a été immédiate !

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas lui en tenir rigueur !

- Non, je ne pense pas. Une fois, tous les deux, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Morgan et qu'elle était désolée ! Putain elle m'a sauvé la vie cette folle et elle est partie comme ça, sans se retourner !

- Comme pour Judith…

- Je te le dis, il y a quelque chose qui ne me plait pas avec cette nana…

Rick réfléchit aux propos du chasseur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le reste du groupe les observait, Rick leur sourit et les invita :

- Allez tout le monde, faut décharger, c'est Noël ! … Herschel, fais nous un inventaire s'il te plait, je veux savoir tout ce qu'ils ont rapporté et si nous aurons besoin d'y retourner !

Herschel dégaina un carnet et un crayon un sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayant un million d'idées et n'arrivant pas toujours à écrire ce que je voudrais, j'ai inclus dans cette histoire des passages "flash-back", environ tous les 2/3 chapitres, j'en posterai un ça vous permettra de découvrir la vie de Morgan avant son arrivée à la cabane.**

Juste un petit mot encore : Merci à Karl912 pour le commentaire laissé :)

Et merci à Chizuru Chan ou la tortue complètement barrée pour son commentaire complètement déjanté qui m'a bien fait rire ^^ (et un peu flippée aussi : ma rotule j'en ai besoin !) En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis à 100% et je t'en remercie !

* * *

_##### Flashback de Morgan : Le début de l'enfer #####_

_Tout était arrivé si vite, les informations à la télé n'étaient pas très claires, ça parlait d'une épidémie, rien de plus. De nombreux foyers un peu partout, ils demandaient aux personnes ayant des symptômes de se présenter aux hôpitaux les plus proches, les écoles étaient fermées et les personnes vulnérables devaient rester chez elles mais malgré tout ce jour là, Morgan s'était habillée, avait embrassé son homme et son fils avant de partir, son petit garçon s'accrocha à sa jambe :_

- _Maman, viens ! lui dit-il en lui montrant sa collection de 4X4_

- _Maman jouera plus tard avec toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens dans deux heures !_

- _Je préférerai que tu restes ici, les informations disent de rester chez soi…_

- _Ils parlent des personnes vulnérables, les infos disent aussi qu'il n'y a pas de foyer ici, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dans deux heures, je dois faire l'ouverture de l'agence, je reviendrai vite et en même temps, je veux récupérer notre argent que j'ai laissé au coffre… qui sait avec tout ce qui se passe, ça pourrait être utile d'avoir un peu de liquide…_

- _Je peux t'accompagner…_

- _Et exposer notre fils ? Non je préfère que vous restiez à l'abri tous les deux, je te promets que je reviens vite !_

_Morgan embrassa tendrement son homme, qui était si inquiet pour elle que c'en était touchant. Son fils lui fit un signe de la main par la fenêtre pour lui dire au revoir. Il tenait dans sa main son doudou, le petit garçon s'était approprié une des ses écharpes et il ne voulait plus la quitter. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra, elle ne se doutait pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait…_

_Quand elle était arrivée à son agence, son patron était là, ils avaient discuté et en voyant tous les commerces de leur avenue fermés, ainsi qu'une file de voitures bourrées de bagages, ils se dirent qu'il valait mieux rentrer chez eux :_

- _Allez retrouver votre famille, tous les gens quittent la ville de peur d'une épidémie, nous allons mettre un panneau sur la vitrine disant que nous sommes fermés pour la semaine, un peu de congés ne nous fera pas de mal et on s'appelle à la fin de la semaine !_

- _D'accord, on fait comme ça ! Ce sont mes hommes qui vont être contents de me voir rentrer plus tôt !_

- _Attendez Morgan, je vais vous donner votre part de ce qu'il y a dans le coffre, autant le vider, sait-on jamais, s'il y a des pillages !_

_La jeune femme mit son argent dans son sac et fit un signe de la main à son patron qui s'en alla. Elle fit le tour des fenêtres pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien verrouillées. Alors qu'elle baissait le store de sa vitrine, elle entendit un fracas de tôles, un homme venait d'emboutir sa voiture._

- _Oh le con !_

_Morgan allait sortir pour faire le constat, quand elle vit l'homme au volant être pris de convulsions, sa passagère était penchée sur lui et releva la tête soudainement, Morgan put la voir, le visage ensanglanté, en train de mâcher le bras du conducteur. Elle eut un haut le cœur et baissa le store en entier. Elle s'assit à même le sol : est ce qu'elle avait vraiment vu ce qu'elle venait de voir ?_

_Elle rejeta un coup d'œil dehors, dans la rue embouteillée, c'était un spectacle d'horreur, des gens se jetaient sur d'autres pour les mordre, des personnes s'enfuyaient en hurlant, d'autres se faisaient dévorer à même le sol, des enfants pleurer… Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que dire : Oh mon dieu ! Elle pensa à son fils et son homme Morgan vida le contenu de son sac par terre et attrapa son portable. Elle l'appela, ça sonnait dans le vide, tout à coup, ça décrocha :_

- _Morgan, où es-tu ?_

- _Chéri, je suis au travail, c'est horrible, les gens s'attaquent entre eux…_

- _Mor… Ne… pas… atten… res… tu…_

- _Je ne comprends rien ! Allo!_

- _Mor… tion… lo... LO..._

_Morgan regarda son portable, plus de couverture réseau, les lumières de l'agence s'éteignirent, elle sursauta, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Elle actionna les interrupteurs, rien, le disjoncteur n'avait pas sauté, il n'y avait plus d'électricité. Elle se précipita dans la salle de pause, et ouvrit le robinet, l'eau coulait encore, elle en remplit l'évier, juste au cas où l'eau serait coupée aussi. Morgan était terrifiée, elle ne pouvait imaginer mettre un pied dehors et se retrouver pris au piège de ces gens complètement fous. Son homme allait venir la chercher, il saurait quoi faire… Mais il ne vint jamais…_

_Quatre jours qu'elle se cachait dans la pièce du fond, l'eau ne coulait plus, elle avait bu l'eau de l'évier et mangé ce qu'il y avait dans leur frigo, principalement des yaourts et des gâteaux apéritifs. Les trois premiers jours avaient été terribles, les gens hurlaient, les voitures se rentraient dedans, un jeune homme avait volé sa voiture, elle était restée cachée, alors que des personnes criaient à l'aide… Morgan avait trop peur, elle pleurait en se bouchant les oreilles et ne cessait de penser à sa famille… Elle ne cessait de se demander s'ils allaient bien ?_

_Le cinquième jour, elle n'entendit plus rien, la rue était silencieuse. Elle avait regardé par le store, des individus solitaires déambulés ça et là dans une démarche lente, ils étaient tous ensanglantés, défigurés, il manquait un membre à certains, elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter comme une enfant, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle avait peur, elle était seule. Soudain, elle entendit un détonation, elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur, elle ne voyait rien. Une nouvelle détonation retentit, les individus de dehors se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bruit, un homme avec un sac à dos slalomait entre eux en courant, abattant de son fusil ceux qui étaient trop près de lui Certains touchés à l'abdomen se relevaient, ceux touchés à la tête restaient à terre. Au cinquième tir de fusil, Morgan remarqua que les « fous » sortaient des ruelles adjacentes et se dirigeaient vers lui, l'homme courut plus vite et disparut à un coin de rue, suivis de près par une dizaine de ces choses à ses trousses. Morgan réfléchit, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement, elle devait rentrer chez elle. Ce n'était pas si loin en y réfléchissant, en voiture il fallait faire le tour de la ville, mais en coupant au travers, elle y serait en trois – quatre heures. Mais qu'allait-elle trouvé dans le centre ville ? Si ce qui s'était passé pendant ces cinq jours était une épidémie comme il en parlait aux infos, combien d'infectés pouvaient hantés les ruelles ? Ils réagissaient au bruit, elle devait donc se déplacer silencieusement. Sa décision était prise, elle allait sortir, mais pas sans arme, ni préparation._

_Le sixième jour, elle prépara son sac à main, heureusement un bandoulière et mit une petite bouteille d'eau et les deux derniers yaourts, une boite d'anchois et une petite cuillère. Elle se débarrasse de la brosse à cheveux, du maquillage et de la crème pour les mains, mais garda son portable, bien qu'inutile, elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Morgan fit le tour de son lieu de travail pour trouver un semblant d'arme, il y avait des couverts en plastique, des stylos, rien de très solide. Elle chercha dans sa salle d'archives et tomba sur un massicot, objet qui lui servait à couper ses prospectus, la lame était tranchante, il suffisait de la décrocher de sa base. Un court instant, elle fut fière d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que les infectés devaient être nombreux dehors et qu'elle ne ferait peut être pas le poids face à une dizaine de ces choses avec une simple lame de massicot. Le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait acquis en prenant la décision de partir s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, elle se remit à pleurer de désespoir. Et si elle se faisait attaquer ? Ou pire, si elle arrivait chez elle, pour découvrir qu'Ils étaient infectés ? Et s'ils l'attaquaient ? Arriverait-elle à se défendre contre eux ? ou question plus juste : le pourrait-elle ?_

_Elle avait fini ces préparatifs en fin de journée et se donna jusqu'au lendemain pour partir, elle n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, mais se balader en ville sans éclairage public au milieu d'hommes et de femmes n'attendant qu'une chose qu'elle soit à portée pour la déchiqueter, c'était au dessus de ces forces. Morgan se mit en route le septième jour à l'aube, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, s'entraînant à donner des coups avec sa lame de fortune. Elle marcha vite, se cachant derrière des véhicules en stationnement, ou des renfoncements/encadrements de porte. Bizarrement, elle traversa la ville sans rencontrer grand monde, seulement trois infectés solitaires, mais elle n'eut qu'à taper un sprint pour les semer, l'un rampait les jambes broyées, l'autre une femme avait la moitié du visage arraché lui manquant un œil, le nez et les lèvres et le troisième était éventré traînant derrière lui son intestin grêle. Morgan n'avait jamais vu de telle horreur hormis dans des films d'horreur et pensait avoir tout vu, mais son estomac lui disait tout le contraire._

_Alors qu'elle arrivait de l'autre côté du centre ville, elle fut interpellée par un couple de personnes âgées à une fenêtre au 1er étage :_

- _Mademoiselle !_

_Morgan leva la tête et s'accroupit derrière une poubelle, le vieil homme était avec une femme qui s'accrochait à son bras, il lui fit un signe de la main :_

- _Ne restez pas là !_

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- _L'infection est arrivée par l'hôpital, ils ont été submergé, les infectés sont arrivés, peu de gens ont eu le temps de sortir de la ville…_

- _Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ?_

- _L'armée a évacué la périphérie de la ville, mais pas le centre !_

- _Il faut partir…_

- _Non, ils vont revenir nous chercher…_

- _Ma famille est en dehors de la ville, je dois les retrouver !_

- _Méfiez-vous de leur morsure, c'est comme ça qu'on devient comme eux… et attention, ils se déplacent en meute parfois et c'est là qu'ils sont le plus dangereux, soyez silencieuse…_

- _Si je trouve du secours, je les enverrai vous chercher… Avez-vous de quoi manger ?_

- _Nos voisins se sont enfuis, l'immeuble est à nous, nous avons barricadé la porte d'entrée et nous avons cherché de la nourriture dans les appartements voisins, on a une bonne réserve !_

- _Bon courage ! lança Morgan_

- _Et vous, faites attention !_

- _Merci ! Au revoir !_

_Morgan se remit en route. Il y avait des gens qui avaient survécus, cet espoir lui réchauffa le cœur, si son homme et son fils s'étaient barricadés, eux aussi avaient pu survivre… L'espoir lui donna des ailes et elle accéléra son allure._

_Une heure plus tard, elle atteint enfin la résidence où elle habitait, son cœur s'accéléra, elle se mit à courir plus vite, inattentive, quand soudain elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait violemment le bras, elle tomba à terre et vit un homme du quartier la gorge en lambeaux s'approchait d'elle, les dents en avant, elle roula sur le côté et rampa en arrière. La peur lui fit lâcher sa lame, tandis qu'elle rampait toujours, au lieu de se relever et courir. L'homme lui attrapa la cheville et planta sa mâchoire dedans. Cette fois, elle ne put se retenir et cria. De son autre pied, elle le frappa de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'il la mordait. Avec la force du désespoir, elle lui envoya son talon dans le nez ce qui le fit lâcher prise et rouler sur le côté et atterrir sur le ventre. La jeune femme se releva, récupéra sa lame, se mit à califourchon sur son dos et asséna des coups de lame, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la tête de l'homme ne ressemble plus à une tête, mais à une bouillie dont elle fut recouverte. Quand elle réalisa qu'il ne bougerait plus, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et pleura, décidément ça devenait fréquent ces derniers temps._

_Au bout d'un moment, elle stoppa ses larmes et souffla un bon coup. Elle s'assit et se décida à regarder les dégâts sur sa cheville et elle faillit se remettre à pleurer en réalisant qu'elle portait des bottes en cuir sous son jeans et que ça l'avait protégé. Il n'avait pas réussi à percer le cuir et avait laissé son empreinte dentaire, elle aurait sûrement un hématome, mais elle préférait ça à une cheville en lambeaux. Morgan éclata d'un rire hystérique, seule, couverte de sang au milieu de la route. Elle était soulagée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver son homme et son fils, son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau et elle s'élança vers le portail de sa résidence. Au portillon, une affichette était posée, elle ne put croire ce qu'elle venait de lire :_

_« __**ORDRE D'EVACUATION**_

_Par ordre du gouvernement, l'armée a toute autorité et a reçu les instructions d'évacuer toute la périphérie de la ville. Un centre de contrôle pour les réfugiés a été installé à Fort Benning, base militaire. Toute personne, non infectée, doit se rendre sur place. »_

_Morgan partit en courant vers chez elle, l'ordre d'évacuation était placardé sur sa porte d'entrée aussi. La porte était verrouillée, elle fouilla dans un pot rose sur la fenêtre et trouva la clef de secours. Elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur en la claquant pour la refermer. Morgan traversa la cuisine et le salon vide, monta à l'étage, ouvrit les deux chambres qui étaient vides également, les larmes lui montèrent, ils l'avaient abandonné, elle était seule !_

_Morgan se traîna jusqu'à la chambre de son fils et trouva dans son lit, son doudou, enfin son double… Elle tendit la main pour s'en saisir, mais elle se rappela qu'elle était couverte de sang. Dans la salle de bains, le lavabo était rempli d'eau. Quittant son haut, elle se lava le visage et les bras, quand elle ne vit plus aucune trace de sang, elle mit un tee-shirt propre._

_Morgan retourna dans la chambre de son fils, effleura la couverture sur le lit et s'empara du doudou qu'elle porta à son nez, l'odeur de son fils en était imprégné, elle descendit au salon et s'affala sur le canapé, elle était fatiguée. Morgan remarqua tout de suite la feuille scotchée sur la télé, elle se précipita pour la lire :_

_« Morgan,_

_J'espère que tu liras ces mots, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir attaché au lit ce matin là, tu serais avec nous. Les militaires nous évacuent, ils ne veulent pas que je reste à t'attendre, ils ne le savent pas eux, mais moi je sais que tu feras tout pour revenir ici. Ils disent que notre fils sera plus en sécurité à la base, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, et toi non plus, j'ai du faire un choix et j'en suis désolé. Je t'ai rempli tous les éviers de la maison, je t'ai vite fait un sac à dos avec quelques trucs pouvant t'être utile. Nous sommes évacués vers Fort Benning et nous sommes mercredi. Retrouve nous, nous t'aimons, je t'aime._

_– S – »_

_Ils étaient partis, évacués vers un lieu sûr, protégé de l'armée. Morgan était seule, elle désespérait d'y arriver tellement elle avait peur. Elle ne se serait jamais cru si faible, il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour les retrouver et pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Morgan se les frotta rageusement : Finies les larmes, désormais, elle sera forte et se jura de les retrouver._


	4. Chapter 4

**##### Point de vue de Rick #####**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la dernière expédition du groupe hors de la prison. La vie était devenue légèrement plus confortable, ils avaient pu nettoyer deux blocs supplémentaires, barricader des points stratégiques et commencer à consolider la brèche à l'arrière de la prison.

Rick était plutôt fier de son groupe, ils étaient volontaires, organisés et complémentaires. Il songea que tout pourrait aller mieux finalement. Il effectuait une ronde le long du périmètre intérieur, en fait c'était son troisième tour. Il leva la tête en direction du mirador en face de lui, Daryl observait les alentours ; Dans l'autre, celui à moitié détruit par les hommes du Gouverneur, il y avait Maggie. Les deux gardes perchés scrutaient les environs, le reste du groupe était dispersé, Herschel était dans la cour principale avec Beth tentant de fabriquer une charrue Assise à leurs côtés, Carol berçait Judith et Carl nettoyait son arme en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil aux alentours. Michonne était à la clôture et s'occupait d'un petit groupe de rôdeurs, passant la fine lame de son katana à travers le grillage, cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. Glen était en train de vérifier le moteur des voitures. C'était tranquille, peut être trop…

Rick était plongé dans ses pensées, il passait d'un sujet à l'autre sans trop essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et soudain, il pensa à Morgan, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis qu'elle avait sauvé Daryl…

Soudain un sifflement retentit, il leva la tête vers Daryl, celui-ci lui faisait signe de venir. Rick courut vers le mirador. Comme il se l'était dit quelques instants plus tôt, c'était trop tranquille, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Arrivé auprès du chasseur, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est la forêt… Regarde les oiseaux, ils s'envolent en groupe, quelque chose les dérange…

- Rôdeurs ?

- En fait, ça peut être n'importe quoi, d'ici à part les arbres, on ne voit rien !

Rick scruta la forêt et s'écria :

- Passe moi les jumelles… On dirait de la fumée !

Daryl se tourna vers le reste du groupe et cria :

- Herschel, Carol, à l'intérieur !

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans la prison, suivis d'Herschel et Beth. Carl s'était mis en position sur la passerelle, caché derrière les plaques en fer, Glen avait rejoint Maggie dans son mirador et lui donna un fusil. Michonne patientait au pied du leur en regardant vers la forêt. Rick rechargea son fusil et lança :

- On va voir ce qu'il se passe ! Daryl, Michonne, avec moi !

Le trio se mit en route se dirigeant dans la direction de la légère fumée. Arrivés à proximité, ils se cachèrent derrière les arbres, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à découvrir l'origine : c'était un vieux pick-up qui avait percuté un arbre, le choc avait fait explosé le radiateur ce qui provoquait la fumée. Tandis que Michonne inspectait les alentours, Rick se rapprocha du véhicule, suivi de Daryl toujours l'arbalète en joue.

- Rick, c'est la voiture de Miss Robin des bois…

- Morgan ?

- Ouais.

- Il y a du sang sur le volant, elle doit être blessée, il faut la trouver avant qu'elle n'attire des rôdeurs vers la prison !

- Sa tanière est par là, elle a du y retourner !

- Allons-y ! Michonne, on va par là !

Michonne se rapprocha d'eux et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

#####**Point de vue de Morgan**#####

#_Ils sont là, ils te poursuivent_ !#

Morgan tentait de courir essayant de mettre de la distance entre elle et les rôdeurs à ses trousses, elle s'était blessée en percutant l'arbre avec sa voiture, elle pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de son front et entrer dans ses yeux lui brouillant la vue, elle s'essuya d'un revers de la manche, tachant un peu plus son tee-shirt. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, elle avait un point de côté. #_putain, allez ! Bouge ton cul, reste en vie_# La rage l'envahit, mais elle trébucha sur une racine et tomba en avant. Pour amortir sa chute, elle avait tendu les bras, une douleur lancinante lui traversa le bras, elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur, elle ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes. #_Ce n'est pas le moment de chialer, ils sont derrière toi ! Lève toi et bat-toi… pour ta vie, ta famille, reste en vie_!# Elle se releva au moment où un rôdeur s'approchait et allait lui attraper le bras, elle donna un coup avec sa hachette, le rôdeur déséquilibré par sa relevée soudaine partit en arrière et évita l'arme de justesse. Elle attaqua de nouveau, sentant que la hachette était de plus en plus lourde dans sa main et que son bras était au ralenti, elle cria :

- Vous ne m'aurez pas, je vous tuerai... Je vous tuerai tous !

Elle était encerclée par trois rôdeurs, elle les tenait à distance grâce à son arme, mais elle fut plaquée au sol par un des morts vivants. Allongée sur le dos, Morgan mit des coups de pied et se débattit de celui qui la maintenait à terre. Elle cria quand un des rôdeurs lui attrapa le visage et se rapprochait d'elle, il grognait tellement fort, la jeune femme sentait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, quand soudain, le rôdeur lui colla une gifle. Sonnée Morgan dut lutter pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes, elle entendait au loin quelqu'un crier son nom, c'était loin, très loin…

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et se concentra. Un visage était penché au dessus d'elle, un visage sain, sans morsure, ni pourriture, elle connaissait cette personne, mais elle avait perdu son nom. Elle leva la main lentement, toucha sa joue, cette barbe de trois jours, elle pouvait la reconnaître entre tous, c'était son homme ! Elle lui caressa la joue et l'attrapa à la nuque afin de rapprocher son visage du sien, elle lui murmura :

- Je t'ai retrouvé, je savais qu'on finirait par se retrouver, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre… (elle tenta de sourire et lança dans un dernier murmure) Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si doux de mourir…

Morgan ne vit plus rien, n'entendit rien, ne sentit plus son corps, elle tomba dans les ténèbres.

#####**Point de vue de Daryl**#####

« Folle, elle est complètement folle. »

Daryl se doutait que Morgan était givrée, mais là, il comprit que ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Cette fille se baladait en sang dans la forêt, elle avait accéléré quand ils l'avaient trouvé et appelé et là, elle essayait de les attaquer avec sa hachette. Le dernier coup n'était pas passé loin de la tête de Rick. Elle avait l'air mal en point, elle saignait de la tête et du bras, elle était très pâle, mais avec des joues bien rouges, c'était un signe de fièvre et de monstrueuses cernes entouraient ses yeux vitreux.

Daryl fit un pas de côté et un signe de la tête à l'attention de Rick qui le lui rendit, il la vit chanceler et s'était ce qu'il attendait, il courut sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Michonne attrapa sa hachette et la lui arracha. Le chasseur la maintenait au sol en la tenant par les épaules, il ne voulait pas toucher son bras blessé. Morgan poussa un hurlement de désespoir qui le fit frissonner, il cria à Rick :

- Fais-la taire putain, elle va rameuter tous les rôdeurs des alentours !

Il vit Rick s'agenouiller à ses côtés et s'adresser à la jeune femme :

- Morgan, tais toi, c'est nous ! ... MORGAN ! Calme-toi, ce n'est que nous ! ... MORGAN !

Mais la femme ne se calmait pas, Rick lui attrapa le visage et la gifla un peu violemment, Michonne lui lança :

- Doucement, on veut la calmer, pas l'achever !

Mais la gifle eut l'effet escompté, Morgan s'arrêta d'hurler et de se débattre. Daryl la relâcha, se releva et arma son arbalète. Il entendit Michonne ricaner :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est en mesure de faire quoi que se soit ?

- Ne la sous-estime pas !

Michonne eut un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle jouait avec la hachette. Rick attrapa le menton de Morgan et lui parla doucement :

- Morgan, regarde-moi ! Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Oh Morgan !

Daryl baissa son arbalète, la jeune femme était vraiment mal en point, ces yeux se révulsèrent plusieurs fois. A un moment, elle regarda enfin Rick et leva sa main pour lui toucher la joue, à ce contact, une sourire illumina son visage, il comprit qu'elle était en train de délirer quand il l'entendit parler à Rick d'une voix douce :

- Je t'ai retrouvé, je savais que j'y arriverai, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre… Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si doux de mourir…

Rick resta stoïque, Daryl souffla :

- Complètement allumée !

- On la ramène à la prison…

- Tu plaisantes ? Elle va crever dans cinq minutes et se transformer en rôdeur !

- Faut qu'elle voie Herschel…

- Rick ! gronda Daryl

- Quoi ? Tu veux la laisser crever dans les bois ?

- Tu l'as bien fait pour d'autre ! devança Michonne

- Elle a sauvé Daryl et elle a sauvé ma fille et… je veux la sauver !

- Elle est dangereuse ! rouspéta Daryl

- On l'enfermera dans un bloc à l'écart du groupe… Je veux l'aider, je n'ai pas pu aider Lori ou Andrea...

Daryl jeta un coup d'oeil à Michonne qui hocha la tête.

- Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, on fera comme tu décides ! se résigna le chasseur

- Bien ! rétorqua Rick en se baissant pour soulever Morgan, Michonne, retourne à sa voiture et récupère ce qui peut être utile ! Daryl, va dans sa planque et ramène moi son écharpe…

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je veux qu'elle se sente rassurée si jamais elle se réveille, et vu comment elle a réagi la dernière fois qu'elle ne l'avait pas, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques non plus…

- Bien !

Daryl allait se détourner quand il remarqua quelque chose :

- Attend Rick !

Le Chasseur attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et déchira la manche, elle avait une entaille de quinze centimètres du poignet à l'avant bras, recousue maladroitement, une infection s'était développée et la plaie suintée du pus. Daryl et Rick se regardèrent :

- Ce n'est pas une blessure d'accident de voiture ça !

- Je l'emmène voir Herschel ! Daryl essaye de comprendre ce qui s'est passé !

- Ok !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, Daryl se dirigea vers le chalet de Morgan. Une fois sur place, il remarqua que la porte était ouverte, il sauta la fosse et entra prudemment l'arbalète en joue. Tout était sans dessus dessous, la pièce principale avait été comme fouillée, les vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre, la couverture sur le lit était en boule et au milieu des draps, il y avait une tache de vomi. D'après les boites de médicament vides qui traînaient par terre, ça faisait un moment qu'elle était malade. Le chasseur se dirigea vers la salle de bains, il y avait du sang et des compresses souillées partout. Sur la tablette du lavabo, il y avait une aiguille et du fil ensanglanté, elle s'était recousue elle-même. Mais une autre chose attira son attention : dans l'évier, sous les compresses sales, il trouva une lame de rasoir baignant dans du sang. Il comprit ce qui s'était passé : Avait-elle essayé de mettre fin à ses jours ? Et dans un éclair de lucidité, tenté de revenir en arrière ?

Il se posa sur la cuvette des toilettes, appuya son arbalète contre le mur et se mordilla le pouce. Il avait de nouveau de la peine pour elle, il comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir, lui aussi avait espéré retrouver son frère pendant longtemps, mais il avait eu le groupe pour le soutenir. Elle, elle était seule, seule avec ses pensées, pas étonnant qu'elle est pétée un plomb.

Il observa le lavabo et se leva précipitamment. Il prit les compresses, les vêtements ensanglantés et les draps souillés, les jeta dans la fosse et leur mit le feu. Il retourna à l'intérieur, nettoya le sang tant bien que mal et se mit à la recherche de l'écharpe. Il ne la trouvait pas, il espérait que dans son délire, Morgan ne l'avait pas perdu quelque part dans la forêt. Il jeta un œil sous le lit et trouva un sac à dos en l'ouvrant, il se rendit compte que l'écharpe y était, il souffla un bon coup. Le sac à dos était rempli de choses utiles, un vrai mini kit de survie, dont des vêtements propres. Il décida de le prendre et de retourner auprès des siens.

Daryl se dirigea vers le bloc où Rick avait placé Morgan, ce bloc ne comptait qu'une douzaine de cellule, mais il était séparé par une porte blindée de l'endroit où dormait le groupe. Herschel s'affairait autour de la jeune femme, assisté de Carol. Rick se tenait à l'entrée de la cellule, il tourna la tête quand il sentit le regard de Daryl et le rejoignit.

- Alors ?

- J'ai trouvé son machin…

- Très bien, et ?

- Il y avait du sang partout chez elle, je pense que ça fait un moment qu'elle a l'infection !

- Elle s'est fait ça comment ?

- Je crois qu'elle a tenté de se suicider.

Rick recula abasourdi :

- Tu en es sûr ?

- J'ai trouvé une lame de rasoir, mais elle a du se raviser et tenter de se recoudre !

- Elle semblait forte, murmura Rick

- Oui, elle l'est, mais je pense que la solitude a du lui peser ! Nous, on a notre groupe ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, on ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps elle est seule… Tout ce qu'on sait vraiment, c'est qu'elle cherche quelqu'un et qu'elle a perdu espoir ! continua Daryl

- A nous de changer ça ! lança Rick résolu en retournant se poster à l'entrée de la cellule

Daryl observa le chef de leur groupe et se dit qu'il s'attachait un peu trop à cette nana.


	5. Chapter 5

#####**Point de vue de Morgan**#####

Morgan avait du mal à immerger de son sommeil, elle sentait sa bouche pâteuse, sa gorge sèche et n'avait envie que d'une chose : Boire !

Elle avait fait un terrible cauchemar, elle était poursuivie dans la forêt par trois morts vivants, les muscles de ces jambes étaient tellement endoloris comme si elle avait vraiment couru. Elle se releva tout d'un coup, la tête lui tourna instantanément, elle ouvrit les yeux, la pièce tangua dangereusement, elle attendit un moment jusqu'à ce que ça se stabilise et observa autour d'elle : Elle était dans une cellule et une cellule fermée. Elle fit glisser ses jambes sur le côté du lit et les laissa pendre dans le vide le temps de se remettre de ce petit effort qu'il l'avait vidé de son énergie. Son bras était entouré de bandage et elle ne portait que ses sous vêtements. Elle regarda sa cellule : Il n'y n'avait pas ses habits, ni son sac à dos, ni ses hachettes. Par contre, coincée sous son oreiller dépassait l'écharpe, elle la prit et la serra sur son cœur.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever…

Morgan leva la tête et vit la jeune femme croisée avec Daryl au centre commercial, celle-ci l'observait glaciale derrière les barreaux de la cellule, la main sur le manche de son couteau.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu étais mal en point, Rick t'a ramené.

- Et dans cette cellule ?

- Simple mesure de sécurité !

Morgan ricana :

- Vive l'hospitalité !

- C'est mieux que de crever dans la forêt ! rétorqua la jeune femme brune. Moi ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, ça m'éviterait de jouer les baby-sitter !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je n'ai rien demandé à Rick, laisse-moi m'en aller !

- Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment !

Un vieillard apparut dans l'encadrement de la cellule.

- Cela fait trois jours que tu te dors, ta fièvre a commencé à baisser ce matin, l'infection a presque disparu, mais tu dois encore rester quelques temps au lit en convalescence.

- Je peux la faire ailleurs…

- Je préfère te garder en observation…

- Putain, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici !

- Il y a un problème ?

Rick apparut dans le couloir et se posta aux côtés du vieil homme.

- Oui, il y a un putain de problème, vous me retenez prisonnière !

- Tu n'es pas prisonnière…

- Je suis juste enfermée dans une cellule…

- Disons que c'est pour ta, et notre sécurité, tu as été difficile à maîtriser, tu m'as attaqué…

- Foutaises !

- Nous allons te soigner et une fois guérie, tu pourras t'en aller, mais tant qu'Herschel pense que tu dois te remettre, tu resteras ici ! dit-il en se tournant vers le vieil homme qui acquiesça de la tête

- N'attendez pas de remerciement…

- Pas la peine, tu as sauvé ma fille, après ça, on sera quitte…

- Je te signale que j'ai sauvé ton pote le Cowboy, j'ai droit à quoi pour ça ?

Maggie soupira et lança :

- J'en ai assez de cette chieuse, je m'en vais, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour la surveiller !

- Maggie, attend ! appela Herschel en s'en allant à sa suite.

Rick et Morgan s'observaient, elle se leva du lit, la couverture la couvrant à moitié, Rick détourna les yeux un instant. Elle s'approcha de lui, empoigna les barreaux et continua de l'observer furieuse, Rick lui lança :

- Alors Morgan, que veux-tu ?

- Mes fringues, ça serait un bon début… A moins que tu apprécies ce que tu vois !

- Disons qu'il y a pire comme vue, mais je peux arranger ça !

- Mon sac ?

- Il est juste là !

Son sac était posé contre le mur en face de sa cellule.

- Mes armes ?

- Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Morgan surprit Rick lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la chemise et le plaqua contre les barreaux, elle était de plus en plus en colère :

- Je veux mes armes !

Rick ne se laissa pas impressionner et sans pour autant essayer de se dégager, il lui dit fermement :

- Pour la sécurité de mon groupe, je ne peux pas te les rendre ! Elles sont bien rangées dans ton sac !

- Pour la sécurité de ton groupe ? Et la mienne, t'en fais quoi ? ricana la jeune femme

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, même malade, tu as failli me décapiter !

- Dommage, j'aurai du y mettre un peu plus d'entrain alors ! ricana la jeune femme

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Morgan ! s'emporta le shérif

- Je ne suis pas ton amie Rick ! riposta Morgan en le repoussant

- Laisse-moi t'aider… tenta l'homme

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Cria-t-elle

- Je crois au contraire que tu en as besoin, tu as tenté de te suicider bon sang, si ça, ce n'est pas un appel à l'aide ! hurla-t-il plus fort qu'elle

Morgan baissa les yeux et murmura :

- Ce n'est pas ton histoire, pas ton problème, tu ne me dois rien…

- Ecoute, reste le temps de ta convalescence et tu pourras partir !

- En clair, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Non, par ordre du médecin !

Morgan retourna s'asseoir sur le matelas, elle ne voulait pas que Rick le remarque, mais elle fut prise de vertige, il lui tendit des vêtements à travers les barreaux. Elle les prit et lui dit :

- Tu vas rester là de peur que je me pende avec le jean ?

- Je reste là parce que tu es très pâle…

Morgan enfila le tee-shirt et le jean, elle se sentait faible, mais elle eut une idée pour se sortir de là, elle se laissa glisser à terre.

- Morgan ! Entendit-elle, Herschel !

Morgan garda les yeux fermés, c'était sa seule chance de s'échapper, elle entendit le cliquetis des clefs dans la serrure, le coulissement de la porte et elle sentit une main fraîche lui écartait les cheveux du visage.

- Morgan, réveille-toi ! murmura Rick à son oreille

Morgan ouvrit lentement les yeux et attrapa le revolver de Rick. L'homme leva les mains, toujours penché au dessus d'elle :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça !

- Je ne peux pas rester ici… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as ta famille autour de toi, moi j'ai des personnes à chercher… Alors debout !

Rick se redressa, elle le poussa contre le mur et commença à le fouiller d'une main, il n'avait pas d'autres armes, mais elle lui prit son trousseau de clefs. Sans le vouloir, elle effleura sa joue barbue du bout de la main. Elle murmura désemparée :

- C'était toi dans la forêt… J'avais cru… Peu importe... Reste contre ce mur, ne bouge pas, je ne ferai de mal à personne !

La jeune femme recula jusqu'au lit et fourra l'écharpe dans sa poche arrière. Tandis qu'elle reculait, elle entendit derrière elle :

- Rick, je t'ai entendu appeler Herschel, je peux t'aider ?

Morgan pointa son arme en direction de la petite femme menue aux cheveux courts argentés qui se dirigeait vers sa cellule et lui dit :

- Je veux partir et ton chef ne veut pas, donc tu vas être mon ticket de sortie !

- Morgan, laisse Carol ! interrompit Rick

Morgan empoigna la femme et s'en servit comme d'un bouclier. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la cellule, elle vit le reste du groupe apparaître, Daryl leva immédiatement son arbalète quand il vit Carol prise en otage.

- Baisse ça ! ordonna Morgan

- Libère la !

- J'ai dit : Baisse ça !

- Et moi je te dis de la libérer !

- Ca peut durer longtemps ce petit jeu, mais ça ne m'amuse pas !

- Libère-la !

- Je veux partir d'ici !

Morgan s'était mise dans une mauvaise posture, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de là, elle avait la migraine, elle sentait la sueur couler le long de son visage et lui brûler les yeux. Tandis qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et défiait le chasseur, Carol lança à Herschel :

- Elle est brûlante !

Le vieillard l'interrompit :

- Morgan, nos intentions sont pacifiques, tu as une grave infection, c'est un miracle que tu sois en vie, si tu fais trop d'effort, la maladie va revenir plus forte…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis maudite de toute façon, vous mourrez tous avant moi, c'est ma destinée, voir les autres mourir ! ricana-t-elle

- Complètement tarée ! siffla Daryl

- En attendant, la tarée t'a sauvé les miches, alors sois un peu plus reconnaissant !

- Morgan, baisse ton arme, nous sommes plus nombreux et tu n'as aucun endroit où aller !

La voix de Rick était lointaine, Morgan dut s'accrocher à Carol pour ne pas s'écrouler et au lieu d'en profiter pour s'échapper, elle sentit celle-ci la soutenir. Morgan se pencha pour prendre son sac, la nausée la prit #_Allez un petit effort, prends tes affaires et tire-toi !_#

Une fois le sac à dos sur ses épaules, elle recula avec Carol, puis la poussa en avant dans les bras de Michonne et s'enfuit en courant. Mais arrivée au bout du corridor, elle se plia en deux et vomit de la bile, Daryl en profita pour s'avancer l'arbalète toujours pointée sur elle, suivi de près par Rick et Michonne. Morgan leva faiblement le bras et leur cria :

- N'avancez pas, sinon je repeins les murs avec vos cervel…

Elle vomit une nouvelle fois sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Tout en s'essuyant avec le dos de sa main, elle lâcha le revolver de Rick et partit en courant dans les couloirs.

#####**Point de vue de Daryl**#####

Le chasseur avait toujours son arbalète pointée sur Morgan, elle était pliée en deux en train de vomir tripes et boyaux, il jeta un coup d'œil à Rick, celui-ci tenta de passer derrière elle pour la prendre à revers tandis que Michonne se calait à la vitesse de Daryl, katana en main. Soudain, il vit la femme relever l'arme vers eux et crier :

- N'avancez pas, sinon je repeins les murs avec vos cervel…

Un nouveau flot se déversa et tandis qu'elle se relevait en s'essuyant avec sa main, elle jeta l'arme et partit dans les couloirs. Rick récupéra son revolver et se dirigea dans la même direction. Daryl ne baissa pas son arme et se tenait au côté de Rick à l'affût, elle pouvait être partie n'importe où, il y avait encore 3 blocs qu'ils n'avaient pas nettoyé et qui devaient grouiller d'infectés.

Daryl se stoppa, Michonne fit de même :

- Rick ! interpella Daryl

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

- On la rattrape !

- Ecoute, elle ne veut pas de notre aide, elle ne veut pas être ici, laisse la !

- Tu es sûr que tu veux la savoir en train de déambuler dans la prison ? cria Rick à bout

- Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais on peut pas prendre le risque de ramener des morts dans cette partie de la prison… répondit le chasseur

- De toute façon, si elle ne veut pas qu'on la trouve, on ne la trouvera pas ! poursuivit Michonne, elle a tes clefs n'oublie pas !

Daryl vit Rick le fixer et rire, mais il riait jaune :

- Elle m'a eu comme un bleu, en faisant semblant de tomber dans les pommes... elle est forte, très forte et complètement folle ! Tu m'avais prévenu, j'aurai dû t'écouter !

- Elle n'est pas folle, elle a juste du mal à communiquer… Comme moi quand je suis arrivée ici ! leur lança Michonne

- J'ai été beaucoup plus dur avec toi, j'aurai du faire la même chose avec elle…

- Elle doit s'adapter et ce n'est pas facile quand on est seule depuis longtemps ! expliqua Michonne

- Bon on laisse tomber et on verrouille nos blocs.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir, Daryl baissa son arbalète et suivit ses deux compagnons.

Le repas fut mouvementé, Maggie criait sa colère à Rick d'avoir fait rentrer une folle dans la prison, tandis qu'Herschel et Carol lui trouvaient des excuses. La conversation s'était envenimée et Maggie s'était retirée sur les miradors pour le premier tour de garde, accompagnée de Glen.

Plus tard, pendant la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Daryl était installé dans ce qu'il avait aménagé en chambre, l'ancienne tour de contrôle servant à surveiller les détenus dans la salle commune. Il venait de se réveiller en sursaut, il y avait du mouvement, il pouvait entendre comme un frottement de tissus, il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre, mais il ne vit rien. Daryl se recoucha, mais il ne put se rendormir, il entendait des drôles de bruits au fin fond de la prison, des bruits lointains. Il patienta de longues minutes à écouter, puis il n'en put plus, quelque chose clochait. Sans prendre le temps de se chausser, il mit un pantalon, prit son couteau et alla inspecter les alentours. Daryl contrôla chaque cellule où dormaient ses compagnons, il leva les yeux vers les escaliers menant aux autres cellules et fut frappé d'horreur : au dessus du berceau de Judith, quelqu'un était penché quelqu'un couvert de sang, « il » restait là sans bouger à regarder le bébé.

Lentement, il s'approcha, grimpa quelques marches et il vit que c'était Morgan. Il avança lentement vers elle, par derrière, mais tout à coup, elle s'adressa à lui :

- On croit toujours qu'ils ont besoin de nous, mais en fait, c'est nous qui sommes dépendants d'eux…

Daryl ne répondit pas, les yeux focalisés sur la hachette que la femme tenait dans sa main, tandis qu'il se rapprochait, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit :

- En m'enfuyant, je suis tombée sur le gymnase…

- On l'avait verrouillé, il y a une dizaine de geeks à l'intérieur ! expliqua Daryl

- Plus maintenant… C'est puissant l'adrénaline !

- Tu as été mordu ? lui demanda Daryl en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction

- Non !

- Tu es sûre ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, Daryl pointa le menton vers Judith :

- Tu vas lui faire du mal ?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que t'es clairement cinglée, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Je ne t'ai rien fait à toi, pourtant je t'ai regardé dormir aussi…

Le cœur du chasseur bondit dans sa poitrine, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il s'était réveillé à ce moment – là. Morgan se focalisa de nouveau sur le bébé. Du coin de l'oeil, Daryl vit Rick sortir de sa cellule, il eut un sursaut en arrière en voyant Morgan au dessus de sa fille et sortit son arme, prêt à tirer. Daryl posa son doigt sur sa bouche et lui intima de ne pas bouger. Rick se mordit le poing d'horreur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Morgan ? poursuivit le chasseur doucement

- Je suis fatiguée…

- Tu restes avec nous ou je t'ouvre la porte de sortie…

- Après ce que j'ai fait… et ce que je pourrais faire…. Je ne sais même pas si je suis en train de rêver ou si je suis réveillée… Ou peut être que je suis morte et que j'ai atterri en enfer !

- Morgan, tu délires, c'est à cause de la fièvre, laisse nous t'aider…

Elle ne répondit pas, le regard fixé Judith. Il lui demanda :

- Tu lâches ton arme ?

- Non !

- Tête de mule !

- Bouseux !

Daryl la saisit par derrière, passa son bras autour de son cou et l'immobilisa. A l'aide de sa main libre, il lui arracha la hachette, il pouvait sentir tout son corps brûlant de fièvre.

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais plus fort que toi petite fille !

- Pas si fort, Cowboy, je me suis laissée attraper…

- Je t'aurai eu de toute façon !

- Tu veux qu'on compare nos compétences ? (elle sourit en se laissant aller contre lui), mais pas tout de suite, là je suis fatiguée, ramène moi chez moi !

Surpris, il ne la sentit pas tout de suite glisser à terre. Daryl la retint au dernier moment, la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener à sa cellule. Il entendit Rick se précipiter au berceau de sa fille et vérifier qu'elle allait bien, puis il suivit Daryl.

- Elle aurait pu tuer ma fille…

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle en avait l'intention, pas à ce qu'elle m'a dit…

- Parce que tu crois ce qu'elle dit maintenant ? Pourquoi elle est couverte de sang ?

- En s'enfuyant, elle a atterri au gymnase…

- Elle a été mordue ?

- Elle dit que non, mais avec tout ce sang, comment savoir ?

- Déshabille-la, on va s'en assurer !

Daryl vit Rick lui tâter les poches et en sortir son trousseau de clefs et l'écharpe, il commença à soulever le tee-shirt, Dary le retint par le bras :

- Tu ne veux pas laisser faire Carol ou Herschel ?

- Et prendre le risque qu'elle se transforme ? Pas question !

Daryl se perdit dans ses pensées, il se dit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il reprit ses esprits quand Rick lui demanda de l'aider, ils lui retirèrent son tee shirt et son jean, elle était pieds nus, ses vêtements étaient bons à jeter, ils l'examinèrent, pas de trace de griffure ou de morsure.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Daryl et Rick se tournèrent ensemble et virent Maggie leur jeter une regard noir. Daryl se recula, il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon pris en faute. Rick se justifia :

- Elle s'est battue contre des rôdeurs, on vérifie qu'elle aille bien !

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne, regarde-la, elle tremble !

- Maggie, on regardait juste si elle n'a pas été mordue…

- T'aurais du appeler mon père avant !

Maggie était furieuse et prit un drap pour couvrir la jeune femme. Daryl était très mal à l'aise, il s'éclipsa, laissant Rick en proie avec Maggie furieuse.

#####**Point de vue de Maggie**#####

Maggie était face à face avec Rick.

- T'aurais dû appeler mon père avant ! (…) Je te pensais plus digne que ça !

- Maggie, j'ai essayé de l'aider…

- Parce que tu l'aidais à la palper dans tous les sens…

- Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

- Là tu me fais juste penser à un gros pervers ! lui balança-t-elle

- Elle ressemblait à un rôdeur, elle était penchée sur Judith, j'ai perdu mon sang froid ok, mais ne va pas trop loin non plus ! rétorqua-t-il en pointant son doigt vers elle

Elle soutint son regard et l'envoya chercher son père. Rick s'exécuta et Maggie entreprit de nettoyer la jeune femme avec un linge et de l'eau, elle lui nettoya le sang et les morceaux de cervelle. Maggie posa sa main sur son front, elle était brûlante. Elle n'appréciait pas la nouvelle venue, mais solidarité féminine oblige, Rick n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi. Elle vit la jeune femme s'agiter, et murmurer dans son délire :

- Où êtes-vous ? …. Ne me laissez pas…

Maggie se pencha sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Chhhhhut ! Calme toi, tout va bien, je reste avec toi !

Elle vit les traits du visage de la jeune femme s'apaiser. Maggie s'installa à côté d'elle pour la veiller.

Le lendemain matin, Maggie lisait un bouquin installé dans un fauteuil face au lit. Malgré les recommandations de Rick, elle avait refusé de fermer la cellule et de se poster à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas bougé de la nuit et avait assisté son père lors des soins. Daryl et Carol étaient passés prendre de ses nouvelles, Maggie avait été chaleureuse avec Carol et avait envoyé Daryl voir ailleurs. Maggie s'étira dans son fauteuil, quand elle vit soudain Morgan les yeux s'approcha et lui lança :

- Hey !

- Hey ! répondit Morgan d'une voix faible

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Faible et assoiffée !

- Tiens voilà de l'eau…

Morgan porta le verre aux lèvres de Morgan qui but la moitié du contenu à petites gorgées.

- Tu te souviens d'hier ? lui demanda Maggie

- J'ai des flashs… J'ai fait n'importe quoi ? se désespéra Morgan

- Disons que tu as pointé une arme sur nous, pris en otage Carol, t'es battu contre des rôdeurs et fais un remake d'un film d'horreur en allant regarder le bébé couverte de sang… Tu étais en plein délire à cause de la fièvre ! (…) Ah oui, tu nous as dit qu'on allait tous crever, une histoire de malédiction, j'ai pas très bien compris…

- Je ne suis pas faite pour être avec des gens ! souffla la jeune femme en s'asseyant

- Tu es bizarre, C'est vrai !

- Ton pote Daryl dit que je suis tarée…

- Daryl est aussi bizarre que toi à sa manière !

Morgan semblait réfléchir, puis posant ses yeux sur elle, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Il m'a semblé que tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur !

- C'est vrai… Disons que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir peur de toi et…

- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois !

Maggie fut prise au dépourvu et ne répondit pas.

- Je sais que vous n'avez rien de comparable aux troupes du Gouverneur et ces gens là font presque passer les infectés pour des gentils…

- Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter… Je suis un peu impulsive ! continua Maggie

- On a quelque chose en commun ! Tu as de la famille ici ? interrogea Morgan

- Mon père et ma sœur, mon père est le vieil homme qui t'a soigné, ma mère est morte au début de l'épidémie ! Et toi ? Tu cherches la tienne ?

Morgan ne répondit pas, les larmes lui piquant les yeux, Maggie lui prit la main :

- Je suis trop curieuse, désolée !

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Je comprends, repose toi ! Je suis dans le coin si tu as besoin !

Maggie observa Morgan fermer ses yeux, avant de se tourner face au mur.


	6. Chapter 6

**##### Point de vue de Morgan#####**

L'impression d'être un animal en cage, c'est que ressentait Morgan. Elle s'était tenue à carreaux depuis sa crise de la semaine d'avant, elle n'était plus enfermée dans sa cellule, mais le bloc était verrouillé. Plus personne ne la veillait depuis trois jours que la fièvre avait définitivement disparu.

Carol était passée la voir avec des vêtements propres, Morgan s'était excusée plusieurs fois, mais Carol l'avait rassurée, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Cette femme était tellement calme et douce que Morgan se sentait apaisée en sa compagnie. Maggie passait du temps avec elle, malgré leur début laborieux, elles s'entendaient bien. D'ailleurs, quand Morgan confia à Maggie qu'elle commençait à étouffer enfermée dans son bloc, celle-ci lui indiqua une échelle pour accéder au toit, ainsi elle pourrait prendre l'air. Morgan montait sur le toit la nuit pour respirer l'air frais et regarder les étoiles.

Rick s'était montré beaucoup moins amical envers elle, ne lui adressant plus la parole et l'évitant du regard quand il passait devant la porte du bloc. Morgan ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Daryl était repassé la voir quelques temps après la fameuse nuit de « folie passagère », il l'avait interpellée :

- Hey petite fille !

Morgan s'approcha de la porte de séparation entre leurs deux blocs et lui lança :

- Dis donc Cowboy, tu sais que tu n'es guère plus vieux que moi ?

Il l'observa et parla doucement :

- Tu ne comptes pas refoutre le bordel ?

- Non, pas si ma convalescence forcée ne s'éternise pas trop…

- Je te rends ça, mais range-les dans ton sac et ne me fais pas regretter de te les avoir rendu !

A travers les barreaux, il lui tendit ses hachettes.

- Pourquoi tu me les rends ? T'as pas peur que je pète un plomb et que je te les enfonce dans ton crâne de piaf ?

- Je sais que t'es tarée, je veux juste que tu te contrôles, et moi, je me sens mieux quand j'ai mes armes près de moi !

Morgan se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

- Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir !

- Faudra faire plus d'effort si tu veux rejoindre ce groupe…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais vous rejoindre ? le coupa-t-elle

- Tu vas retourner à ta vie solitaire qui a bien failli te pousser au suicide ? ricana le chasseur

- Dis donc Bouseux, vous allez me la ressortir encore combien de temps cette histoire ? Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé d'avoir un moment de faiblesse ?

- Qui cherches-tu dehors Miss Frappée ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? ... Cul terreux !

- Qui que se soit, je pense qu'il préférerait te savoir en sécurité !

Morgan le fixa du regard sans répondre, Daryl poursuivit :

- Alors ?

Il vit une ombre passée sur son visage, elle se recula, fit quelques pas en arrière, le jaugea de la tête aux pieds #_Pour qui il se prend ce pauvre type ?_#

- La ou les personnes que tu recherches n'existent peut être que dans ta tête… lui balança sèchement le chasseur

- Et si tu la fermais un peu ! Tu me connais pas, tu ne connais pas ma vie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de ton groupe, espèce de péquenaud !

- Je n'ai jamais frappé une femme, continue et tu pourrais être la première ! Parole de Dixon ! cria-t-il en la regardant fixement

Morgan attrapa les barreaux et rapprocha son visage du sien :

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Daryl…

Elle se stoppa net dans sa phrase et réfléchit à toute vitesse :

- Attends, Dixon ? Comme Merle Dixon ?

- Tu connais Merle ?

- Connaître c'est un bien grand mot, mais disons que j'ai déjà croisé cet enfoiré de pervers !

- Ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça !

- Reconnais quand même que Merle est... "spécial", mais il pouvait être cool quand il y mettait du sien, et...

Elle vit Daryl baisser la tête et se souvint soudain ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet de son frère lors de leur rencontre au centre commercial :

- Merde, Daryl excuse –moi !

- Il est mort en tentant de nous sauver…

- Au moins vous vous êtes retrouvés… Je n'aurai peut être jamais cette chance !

Ils restèrent silencieux se regardant l'un l'autre. Morgan hésita, puis mit fin à ce silence gênant :

- Tu sais où est ma planque ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux y retourner et laisser un message pour moi ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que j'espère que ceux que je cherche me retrouveront là-bas et ça serait couillon que je les rate parce que je suis enfermée ici !

- Si je le fais, tu me raconteras ton histoire et comment tu connais mon frère ?

Morgan eut un sourire en coin et lui murmura en lui tendant un papier qu'elle venait de griffonner :

- Dis-moi tes secrets Dixon et je te dirai les miens !

- Je n'ai pas de secrets…

- Menteur !

- Tarée !

Daryl ouvrit le papier et observa les deux dessins, un signe de l'infini inachevé et un carré avec trois lignes droites. Il lui fit une grimace et sortit de la pièce.

Morgan souffla un bon coup, elle n'aimait pas parler et encore moins parler d'Eux. Mais bien qu'il essaye de s'en cacher, Daryl était aussi solitaire et secret qu'elle. Peut être qu'au fond d'elle, elle appréciait sa compagnie. Elle se dirigea vers l'échelle menant au toit avec une couverture et se dit qu'elle ferait bien une sieste, à l'air libre pour changer.

#####**Point de vue de Daryl**#####

Daryl faisait face à Morgan, elle lui avait glissé un papier dans la main et le regardait d'un œil taquin :

- Dis-moi tes secrets Dixon et je te dirai les miens !

Il était étonné de voir à quelle vitesse elle pouvait passer de la colère au calme. Il lui dit sur le même ton :

- Je n'ai pas de secrets…

- Menteur !

- Tarée !

Il avait une boule à l'estomac, des secrets, il en avait des tonnes, mais de là à les raconter à une cinglée… Ou alors il n'y avait qu'une folle pour le comprendre et ne pas le juger.

Curieux, il regarda le papier, les deux dessins étaient un signe de l'infini et un carré avec 3 lignes droites. Il ne comprenait pas et n'essaya pas de comprendre, il la regarda puis se retira.

Arrivé à la cabane, il entra sans but précis et regarda autour de lui. Il se mit à fouiller, il devait comprendre ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, il ne trouva rien de particulier. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ramassa un grand sac de sport vide et entreprit d'y fourrer les affaires de Morgan et c'est en tirant sur une veste placée sur la tête de lit qu'il vit l'inscription, elle n'était pas récente, c'était gravée : _Morgan + S…._, le tout dans un signe de l'infini inachevé. Tout s'expliquait, la personne qu'elle recherchait, c'était son gars !

Daryl continua de fouiller et jeta des affaires dans le sac. Une fois qu'il avait fait le tour de la cabane, il attrapa un marqueur traînant sur la table et commença à inscrire les 2 symboles, il comprenait que le signe de l'infini s'adressait à son gars, mais le deuxième symbole, il ne le comprenait pas. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas ces affaires, elle se faisait du mal pour rien, son mec était sûrement mort et, plus tôt, elle se l'enfoncerait dans le crâne, plus tôt, elle recommencerait à vivre. Daryl mit le sac en bandoulière et entreprit de retourner à la prison.

Après avoir parcouru cinq cent mètres, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la forêt, les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter et ça, en tant que chasseur, il savait que ce n'était pas bon, il y avait quelque chose dans la forêt. Sans perdre plus de temps, il se mit à courir, avisa un grand arbre sur sa gauche, bifurqua dans sa direction et sauta sur la première branche. Il se mit à grimper au plus haut qu'il pouvait. Le sac de sport le gênait, il le coinça entre deux grosses branches et prit son arbalète. Il avait eu raison de se fier à son instinct, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un bourdonnement grandissant, c'était des grognements, des grognements effrayants, d'une horde et d'une horde importante… Bien que très lente, elle devait bien compter une bonne cinquantaine d'individus. Et avec effroi, il rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la prison !

#####**Point de vue de Morgan**#####

Morgan était sur le toit de la prison, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer la forêt, Daryl était parti depuis trop longtemps, quelque chose n'allait pas, elle s'en voulait car c'elle qui lui avait demandé de sortir de la prison. Rick apparut à ses côtés, après être resté silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, il lui demanda :

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je surveille !

- Quoi ?

- Le retour de Daryl…

- Daryl est sorti ? demanda Rick surpris

- Oui, à ma demande et il est parti depuis trop longtemps !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Daryl, il est indestructible… Morgan ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui attentive, Rick poursuivit :

- Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu te tuer ce soir là et que j'ai eu envie de le faire…

- Tu avais peur pour ton bébé, je peux comprendre !

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'en approches, c'est clair ?

- Ça se comprend aussi !

- Ça ne te choque pas ? je te menace et tu réagis à peine ?

- J'ai observé d'autres groupes Rick, si tu voyais ce qu'ils font, là ça te choquerait ! murmura-t-elle, t'es un type bien qui est un peu désemparé face à une femme un peu cinglée !

Elle détourna son regard pour observer la forêt et sentit le regard de Rick sur elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde, elle inclina légèrement la tête laissant ses cheveux cacher une partie de son visage.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous protégez pas plus que ça ? questionna-t-elle

- Comment ça ?

- Vos portails et clôtures peuvent résister à quelques rôdeurs, mais s'il y en avait plus, tu penses que ça tiendrait combien de temps ?

- Nous avons renforcé uniquement la partie de la cour qui est une zone beaucoup plus restreinte… Essayez de renforcer le tour de clôture, c'était peine perdue, c'est trop grand !

- Et creuser une tranchée, ou installer des pieux ?

- Dixit la femme qui vit dans une cabane au fond des bois…

- Moi, je suis seule, si jamais les rôdeurs arrivent jusqu'à ma porte, je peux toujours m'enfuir par celle de derrière, toi par contre, tu auras du mal à garder ton groupe vivant…

- Et pourtant, c'est ma seule priorité…

- Chut… Tu entends ? le coupa Morgan en levant la main

Rick tendit l'oreille et attrapa ses jumelles :

- On dirait un bourdonnement, ou… Merde !

- Quoi ? Rick ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la força à se baisser, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Une horde !

#####**Point de vue de Rick**#####

Rick avait presque plaqué Morgan au sol, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir à travers ses jumelles, Morgan essayait de se défaire de son emprise, il entendit les mots qu'il redoutait plus que tout sortir de sa bouche tous seuls :

- Une horde !

Morgan cessa de respirer quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et lui lancer :

- Oh non ! Daryl est dans la forêt !

- Avec de la chance, il a eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri… Et si on a encore plus de chance, la horde poursuivra son chemin… Viens, suis-moi !

Rick resta accroupi et se dirigea vers l'échelle pour retourner vers le bloc, Morgan sur ses talons.

- Herschel, Glen, Michonne, on a un problème ! cria-t-il

- Chuuut ! fit Morgan derrière lui

Tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui et il leur expliqua :

- Il y a une horde… Une grosse horde !

Tandis que Morgan restait de marbre, ses compagnons semblaient préoccupés. Glen se releva d'un coup :

- Mon dieu, Maggie est dans le mirador !

- Reste ici ! Il ne faut surtout pas attirer l'attention vers nous…

- On ne peut pas la laisser seule !

- Elle a du voir la horde et elle est en sécurité dans le mirador.

- Que va-t-on faire s'ils rappliquent de ce côté ? demanda Michonne la main sur le manche de son katana

- Herschel, Beth, prenez Judith, les sacs de secours et allez au fond de la prison, la partie que nous avons nettoyée la dernière fois et qui est doublement sécurisée ?

- Le mitard ? demanda Beth

- C'est l'endroit le plus éloigné, si jamais Judith pleure, on ne l'entendra pas !

- Carol, Carl, prenez le plus d'armes possible, servez-vous du chariot si besoin, prenez la nourriture et rejoignez les !

- Attends, je veux t'aider ! le coupa Carl

- Non, je veux que tu restes à l'arrière pour protéger ta sœur !

Rick donna un trousseau de clefs à Carol :

- Faites au plus vite, prenez un maximum de tout et verrouillez toutes les issues !

- Je n'ai pas vu Daryl, où est-il ?

Sans le vouloir, Rick jeta un coup d'œil sur Morgan avant de revenir sur Carol :

- Il est… dans la forêt !

- Oh non ! s'écria Carol en portant sa main à sa bouche

- Tu crois qu'il est… Glen déglutit difficilement et poursuivit, en sécurité ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, Daryl est fort et a un incroyable instinct ! Il a du se mettre à l'abri ! répondit le sheriff, bon Herschel, Beth, Carl et Carol, faites ce que je vous dis !

- Glen, je te veux sur la passerelle, prends toutes les munitions que tu peux ! Michonne, va dans l'autre mirador !

Glen prit un sac et commença à remplir un sac avec des boites de cartouche, Michonne prit un fusil d'assaut et hocha la tête. Rick prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Morgan :

- Morgan, je t'ai entendu dire que tu ne voulais pas être des nôtres, ce n'est pas ton combat, si tu veux partir, c'est le moment !

Michonne releva la tête et Glen se stoppa dans ce qu'il faisait, tous deux attendaient la réponse de Morgan, celle-ci sembla confuse pendant un moment, puis elle fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

- Tu as vraiment une piètre opinion de moi, Rick Grimes, je suis peut être légèrement « excentrique », mais je ne suis pas lâche !

Rick eut un léger sourire en entendant le « légèrement excentrique »

- Il fallait que je te pose la question !

- Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pratiquement jamais tiré avec une arme, je suis plus douée avec mes hachettes !

- Donc tu iras dans la cour, cache toi derrière les renforts du portail et fais ce que tu peux, mais ne te laisse pas submerger, s'il y en a trop, tu contournes le bâtiment, tu prends l'échelle et tu me rejoins sur le toit, j'y serai posté. S'il y a le moindre pépin, vous rappliquez tous dans le bâtiment, je vous couvrirai au mieux !

Tous s'exécutèrent.

Rick se posta sur le toit et prit ses jumelles, il chercha ses compagnons, Maggie était assise au dos du mirador et lui fit un geste de la main, Glen était accroupi derrière les plaques de métal de la passerelle, il tourna la tête vers lui, Rick pouvait voir sur son visage que le jeune asiatique n'était pas rassuré, mais malgré tout celui-ci tendit le pouce vers lui. Rick chercha ensuite Michonne, elle se faufilait tel un félin jusqu'au mirador proche de celui de Maggie et se posta en hauteur.

- Très bien ! se dit-il, et maintenant, Morgan !

Il balaya la cour de ses jumelles, elle n'était pas à son poste, soudain il vit un mouvement au niveau du portail, Rick fit une mise au point de ses jumelles et vit Morgan l'ouvrir :

- Merde, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

Il la vit s'approcher d'un rôdeur, lui attraper la tête, l'entrainer vers le portail, refermer celui-ci et une fois à l'écart, elle lui planta sa hachette dans le crâne. Morgan s'accroupit devant le corps et commença à le couper, se servant du sang pour couvrir ses habits, elle en étala également sur ses front et menton. Rick grimaça quand il la vit s'en tartiner le visage, il se dit que dans cette position et avec tout ce sang, elle ressemblait vraiment à un rôdeur. Il observa la horde qui apparaissait au bout du chemin, elle s'avançait lentement, mais sûrement, certains spécimens sortaient des bois :

- Daryl où es-tu mon vieux ? murmura-t-il

A l'approche de la prison, le son des grognements se faisait de plus en plus fort, c'était oppressant et Rick sentit son cœur battre la chamade. La horde arriva devant la clôture, certains essayèrent de continuer à avancer, d'autres se mirent à la longer, on pouvait voir le grillage se tordre sous l'effet de pression, d'autres pénétrèrent dans le périmètre par le trou béant du portail. Rick prit son fusil à lunette avec silencieux et se mit à abattre ceux qui s'avançaient un peu trop vers la cour intérieure. Une partie de la horde pénétra dans le champ, Rick resserra sa prise sur le fusil, il en vit quelques-uns s'approcher du portail de la cour intérieure, il vit Morgan longer le portail en leur plantant un couteau dans le crâne à travers le grillage, son camouflage marchait plutôt bien. Rick surveilla la horde par sa lunette, ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir sauver tout le monde… Il murmura une prière, bien que ça faisait longtemps qu'il pensait que Dieu les avait abandonné. Il regarda ses compagnons et il savait qu'ils se battraient jusqu'au bout et il ferait pareil.

Soudain, il entendit au loin, un bruit de moteur, puissant le moteur, une moto ? Rick regarda à travers ses jumelles et chercha la source du bruit, il ne voyait rien. Tout à coup, sortant du couvert des arbres, il vit un quad, il reconnut le conducteur : c'était Daryl ! Il leva le poing en l'air et vit ses compagnons faire de même.

Daryl décrivait de grands cercles autour de la horde et réussit à attirer l'attention d'une grosse partie des rôdeurs qui changèrent d'objectif se dirigeant vers leur nouvelle proie. Tout en faisant de larges écarts, Daryl s'éloigna de la prison suivi de la horde. Le reste des rôdeurs s'était agglutiné dans le champ devant la prison, Rick en abattit quelques-uns, tandis que Morgan se promenait au milieu d'eux armée de sa hachette et Michonne s'occupait de ceux agrippés au grillage avec son fidèle Katana. Rick souffla un bon coup, ils avaient eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Dès demain, il faudrait remédier à l'insécurité de l'enceinte, Morgan n'avait pas tort, il fallait sécuriser les clôtures.


	7. Chapter 7

Juste un mot : Merci à **o Nani-San o, L'ange Maudit et L'Ange du Temps** pour les commentaires laissés, ça fait très plaisir ! ^^

Merci à **kansasbykeres** pour son idée du Cap. C. :) merci pour tes conseils, ta présence, tes relectures, etc, etc...

* * *

_#####Flashback de Morgan : rencontre du troisième type#####_

_Cela faisait un mois que l'épidémie avait anéanti le monde moderne, Morgan avait quitté sa maison pour se rendre à Fort Benning, mais elle devait sans cesse faire des détours. A pied, le trajet lui semblait interminable. Elle avait pensé à utiliser un véhicule, mais deux points l'en avaient dissuadé : 1) elle ne savait pas démarrer une voiture sans les clefs et 2) elle avait peur d'attirer l'attention des morts sur elle._

_Morgan marchait en direction d'un village où elle pensait trouver de la nourriture. Elle devait traverser un champ pour atteindre son but. Quand elle se décida à se mettre en route, elle vit quelque chose qui l'intrigua. A sa droite, il y avait un bosquet et dans ce bosquet, un petit camion de livraison blanc était stationné. En s'approchant, Morgan constata qu'il était abandonné, elle fit le tour du véhicule. Personne. Elle tenta d'ouvrir le hayon, mais le verrou lui résista, elle força dessus. Soudain elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras, elle se tourna et vit que c'était un mort, il se jeta sur elle, elle tomba en arrière, entraînant le cadavre avec elle. Morgan tenta de le garder à distance, mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle se mit à crier. Elle sentait que c'en était fini pour elle. Elle vit la tête du mort se rapprocher de son cou en claquant la mâchoire, quand tour à coup, une lame transperça le front du cadavre, l'immobilisant sur elle. Morgan souffla un bon coup et le poussa sur le côté, elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever, qu'elle fut empoignée par le col et soulevée de terre. Ses pieds frottaient à peine le sol, l'homme en face d'elle, était vivant et rouge de colère, il se mit à crier en rapprochant son visage du sien :_

- _Tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule connasse ! Tu vas rameuter tous les geeks des alentours !_

- _Pardon, je suis désolée… s'écria Morgan_

- _Désolée ? Quand on sera mort tous les deux, elles me tiendront chauds tes excuses !_

_Il la poussa violemment, Morgan tomba sur les fesses. Elle entendit l'homme marmonner :_

- _Putain de bonne femme, peut pas se démerder seule, faut quelqu'un sauve les miches de Madame…_

- _Eh ! l'interpella Morgan, j'ai dit que je m'excusais, pas la peine d'en rajouter !_

_L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui pointa le doigt devant le nez :_

- _Tes putains d'excuse ne te sauvera pas la vie, ni la mienne, face à ces saloperies !_

_Morgan se releva en reniflant :_

- _Je ne pensais pas devoir prendre des cours pour me défendre face aux zombies à l'école !_

- _Le monde a changé Petite Fille, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte, comment t'as fait pour rester en vie jusqu'à présent, ça me dépasse !_

- _Connard ! cracha-t-elle, tout le monde n'a pas été élevé chez les ploucs fanatiques d'armes !_

_L'homme redevint rouge et l'attrapa au col une nouvelle fois :_

- _Dis toi que les ploucs seront les derniers survivants et ils repeupleront la terre avec des pétochardes de citadines dans ton genre !_

_Morgan lui envoya son genou dans les parties, l'homme tomba à terre en se tenant l'entrejambe, Morgan, de colère, lui envoya son pied dans le ventre en criant :_

- _Je préfère encore crever bouffer par les morts que de repeupler la Terre avec toi, sale bâtard !_

_Elle lui remit un coup de pied dans l'estomac, puis un troisième et elle s'apprêtait à lui en remettre un quand il leva son bras pour la stopper. Morgan vit qu'il n'avait plus de main au bout de son bras. L'homme se mit à quatre pattes pour reprendre sa respiration et éclata de rire._

- _Ben finalement, elle a de la ressource la petite !_

_Il se releva et se mit face à elle :_

- _C'est comme ça que tu dois te défendre face aux morts, il faut que tu y mettes toutes tes tripes !_

- _T'es un connard, tu le sais ça ?_

- _Merle Dixon, enchanté !_

- _Morgan…_

- _Enchanté Morgan, adieu Morgan !_

_Merle cracha du sang par terre et contourna le camion pour monter dans la cabine. Il démarra le moteur, fit un demi tour et se dirigea vers la route. Au bout de quelques mètres, Morgan vit le camion se stopper, elle l'observa, puis se rapprocha doucement du côté conducteur. Merle avait baissé sa vitre et la regarda en souriant._

- _Je vais vers le Nord, ça te tente ?_

- _Pourquoi tu me proposes ?_

- _Je suis peut être un bouseux, mais je ne peux pas laisser une demoiselle en détresse sur le bord de la route !_

- _Et que vas-tu me demander en échange ?_

- _Rien, t'inquiète, t'es la première donzelle vivante que je vois depuis quelques temps…_

- _Ecoute Dixon, si tu tentes quoi se soit contre moi, je te couperai les couilles avant, c'est compris ?_

_Merle éclata de rire de nouveau et lui répondit :_

- _Tu me fais rire et rien que pour ça, je t'emmène avec moi !_

- _Bon ok, je viens !_

_Morgan grimpa dans la cabine et sortit son couteau de son étui. Elle le tint sur ses genoux. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas la plus mauvaise décision de sa vie qu'elle venait de prendre. _

_La compagnie de Merle était difficile à supporter pour Morgan : il était misogyne, avait un langage plus que vulgaire et pouvait se montrer violent, surtout quand son moignon le faisait souffrir._

- _Bon tu le bouges ton cul ?_

_Merle réussit à faire sortir Morgan de ses pensées, ils étaient en mission ravitaillement et Morgan avait proposé un magasin multi-sport : il pourrait trouver plein de choses utiles au rayon camping et randonnée, de la bouffe lyophilisé, des barres énergétiques, des sacs de couchage et même des bouteilles d'eau…Merle s'était laissé convaincre et maintenant qu'ils étaient en route, il se conduisait en chef autoritaire._

- _C'est bon, je suis là !_

- _Tu feras tout ce que je te dirai, compris ?_

- _Ok !_

- _Chevauche-moi comme un poney ! ricana-t-il_

- _Putain Merle, tu fais chier ! _

- _Oh ça va, je devais tenter ma chance !_

- _Ca ne fait rire que toi… Bon tu as un plan ? On rentre par où ?_

- _On vient de faire le tour du magasin, il n'y a pas eu d'effraction, alors va falloir faire une ouverture !_

- _Et si on passait par le toit ?_

- _Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

- _Regarde le camion stationné là-bas, il donne juste sous une avancée et sur cette avancée…_

- _Il y a une putain d'échelle ! … Allez, bouge tes miches !_

- _Bon sang, tu vas laisser mes fesses tranquilles ?_

- _Pas quand on a le dernier cul potable de l'apocalypse à ses côtés !_

_Morgan soupira et suivit Merle, ils grimpèrent sur le semi remorque._

- _Je te fais la courte échelle… lança Merle_

- _Et tu m'expliques comment tu comptes faire ça ? le coupa-t-elle_

- _Me dis pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose femelle ! cria-t-il en lui pointant son moignon sous le nez_

- _Sois réaliste, JE te fais la courte échelle et TU me hisses, ça te va ?_

- _Mouais, marmonna-t-il suivi de, putain de bonne femme !_

_Quand Merle prit appui sur elle, Morgan regretta son choix, il pesait une tonne, mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle était faible, alors elle le souleva de toutes ses forces. _

- _Allez tend ta main !_

_Pour Merle, ce ne fut pas un problème, il la souleva comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Ils grimpèrent à l'échelle pour accéder au toit et cherchèrent la trappe menant à l'intérieur. Celle-ci était verrouillée, mais Merle la fractura avec un pied de biche. _

_Arrivés dans le magasin tout était silencieux, les deux compagnons firent le tour des rayons à la recherche d'un éventuel rôdeur, mais ils se réjouirent de ne pas en trouver. Morgan était heureuse de son idée, même si Merle ne lui dirait jamais._

- _Alors ma petite dame, avant toute chose, prend un sac à dos et suis-moi !_

_Morgan fit ce qu'il lui dit et le suivit à travers les rayons._

- _Avant de s'installer et de commencer à becter, il faut être préventif : sac de secours, vas-y, met ça, et ça, ça aussi…_

_Merle entraîna Morgan à travers les rayons et lui indiqua ce qu'elle devait prendre, c'était un kit de survie qu'il lui constituait. Il fut même patient au point de lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'une pierre à feu._

- _J'ai un briquet pour ça !_

- _Et quand ton briquet sera vide, tu feras comment Einstein ?_

_Devant le mutisme de la jeune femme, il ricana et continua son enseignement. A la fin, il l'emmena au rayon vêtements et lui indiqua de prendre des habits de randonnée, beaucoup plus résistant que les vêtements qu'elle portait. Quand son sac fut plein, Merle se rendit au rayon camping, devant les tentes déjà montées en exposition, il déclara à Morgan :_

- _Voilà notre camp !_

- _Terrible ! Tout était déjà prêt !_

_Il n'y avait pas que les tentes qui étaient montées, la table était installée, ainsi que quatre fauteuils autour, un réchaud était au centre. Morgan alla au rayon nourriture et récupéra du lyophilisé. Grâce aux recharges de gaz, disponible dans le magasin, ils purent manger chaud et en quantité. Le ventre plein, Merle lui lança :_

- _Putain, je pourrais rester ici tranquille !_

- _Et moi donc. Enfin un endroit où se sent en sécurité !_

- _On est en sécurité nulle part ! Garde ça en tête !_

- _Ne sois pas rabat-joie ! On a un coin tranquille autant en profiter un peu avant de reprendre la route ! rétorqua Morgan_

_Après avoir mangé et fait plusieurs fois le tour du magasin, Morgan se rendit au rayon chasse et regarda les différents couteaux dans une vitrine. Elle pensa à son homme, il adorait les couteaux. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle entendit Merle l'interpeller du bout du rayon :_

- _Eh Morgan, ramène-toi là !_

- _S'il te plait, c'est en option ? murmura-t-elle _

_Arrivée auprès de lui, Merle lui tendit tout fier, deux hachettes :_

- _J'ai trouvé l'arme idéale pour toi !_

- _Des haches ?_

- _C'est mieux qu'un couteau, tu ne seras pas complètement au corps à corps, le manche plus long te permettra de garder une certaine distance, mais c'est tout aussi efficace !_

- _Tu vas m'apprendre à les utiliser ?_

- _J'ai du temps libre devant moi !_

- _C'est… gentil ! hésita la jeune femme ne sachant pas si c'était le mot approprié_

- _Te fais pas des idées, je me dis que si on doit faire de la route ensemble, faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, tu pourrais protéger mes arrières !_

- _Ok, apprends-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas…_

- _Proposition indécente ?_

- _Dans tes rêves le bouseux !_

_Merle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, Morgan se demandait s'il ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique._

_Cela faisait trois jours que Morgan et Merle étaient dans le magasin. Après lui avoir montré comment se servir des hachettes, Merle lui avait expliqué quelques techniques de chasseur, il mentionnait souvent son petit frère, mais il ne s'éternisait jamais dessus et Morgan n'avait pas osé lui en demander plus. Merle ne lui avait pas posé de question non plus, ne lui demandant même pas où elle comptait aller, ni ce qu'elle y ferait une fois arrivée. _

_L'homme avait commencé à avoir de la fièvre après le repas, il était couché dans_ _sa tente. Pendant ce temps, Morgan était retournée dans les rayons, elle voulait faire quelque chose pour Merle et avait eu l'idée de lui fabriquer un genre de prothèse avec une arme au bout. Elle s'était rendue au rayon pêche et avait trouvé un étui de couteau que les plongeurs se mettaient à la cuisse. En le modifiant un peu, Morgan pensait pouvoir fixer un couteau dessus. La jeune femme travailla dessus le reste de la soirée, consolidant l'étui avec une atèle pour poignée et du gros scotch et fut plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Elle le testa même sur un mannequin, c'était efficace. La jeune femme s'installa dans sa tente pour la nuit, contente d'elle. Le lendemain, Merle était toujours fiévreux et grognon, Morgan lui tendit sa boite de paracétamol :_

- _Tiens, avale ça ! Faudrait trouver une pharmacie pour des médocs plus forts…_

- _Ça ira pour le moment ! lui lança-t-il avant d'avaler la moitié de la plaquette_

_Morgan resta plantée devant lui hésitante, Merle leva les yeux sur elle et lui balança :_

- _Quoi ? T'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester là à me regarder ?_

- _Non, c'est… Que…_

- _Que quoi ? Bordel ! Parle !_

- _J'ai fait ça pour toi ! lui dit-elle en posant la prothèse sur la table devant lui_

- _Merde, c'est quoi ce machin ?_

- _Une arme… répondit Morgan de plus en plus dépitée_

- _Toi ? Tu m'as fabriqué une arme ?_

- _Fabrication artisanale ! tenta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé_

- _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

- _Euh, là, tout de suite, je sais plus… Ok, tu n'en veux pas, oublie-ça, c'était stupide !_

_Morgan tenta de lui reprendre, mais Merle l'écarta d'une main :_

- A_ttend, je veux voir ce que ça donne !_

_Elle l'aida à passer atèle autour de son poignet et fixa les bandes de velcro. Merle observa ce que ça donnait sur son moignon et semblait plutôt satisfait._

- _C'est pas con comme système ! Comment t'as eu l'idée ?_

- _Grâce au Capitaine Crochet !_

- _Tu te fous de ma gueule !_

- _Non, je trouvais que t'avais des airs du Capitaine Crochet qui avait perdu son crochet ! C'est con, je sais, mais ça donne un résultat correct, non ?_

- _Mouais, c'est pas mal ! Faudra que je le teste avant de me lancer dans un combat avec des rôdeurs !_

- _Tu pourras toujours le modifier et l'améliorer, mais pour une première tentative, je trouve ça… pas mauvais !_

_Morgan était contente finalement, Merle ne la remercierait pas, il ne le faisait jamais, mais le voir faire des mouvements comme s'il se battait en duel la satisfaisait amplement._

_ Plus tard, Merle était de plus en plus mal, elle l'avait forcé à lui montrer son moignon, il était de toutes les couleurs, visiblement infecté. La jeune femme eut un haut le cœur, la plaie dégageait une odeur horrible. Morgan avait parcouru le magasin, récupérant des trousses de premiers soins. Elle avait désinfecté la blessure à l'alcool, Merle avait juré à travers ses dents serrées, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, elle devait trouver des médicaments pour combattre l'infection sinon il risquait de mourir. Prenant les choses en main, Morgan s'était rendue dans la partie bureaux du complexe, cherchant une armoire à pharmacie. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes à sa portée, balayant les pièces avec sa lampe torche. Arrivée à la dernière, elle vit que c'était une salle de pose avec des tables, chaises, frigo, micro onde et au fond de la pièce, au dessus d'un évier, elle aperçut des placards. Elle les ouvrit tous le plus vite possible, elle tomba sur des flacons et les fourra dans sa poche. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, elle vit un mort s'avancer vers elle en gémissant, il portait une tenue d'agent d'entretien :_

- _Fais pas chier toi, j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries !_

_Elle dégaina sa hachette et lui planta dans le crâne, il tomba à terre. Elle essuya son arme sur la combinaison du mort et retourna auprès de Merle._

- _T'as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda l'homme d'une voix faible_

- P_lusieurs flacons et un rôdeur ! T'avais raison pour les hachettes, c'est efficace ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'utile là-dedans ?_

_Merle attrapa les flacons un à un et lut les étiquette : il y avait de l'ibuprofène, un anti diarrhéique, des pastilles pour la gorge… En clair que des solutions pour les petits bobos._

- _Ecoute, prend de l'ibuprofène, moi je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut, je vais trouver une pharmacie… commença Morgan_

_Elle attrapa son sac, Merle l'arrêta :_

- _Putain, tu vas où comme ça ?_

- _Je viens de te le dire, je vais trouver une pharmacie…_

- _Tu vas te faire tuer avant d'en trouver une…_

- _Je vais pas rester ici à te regarder crever Merle ! s'énerva Morgan_

- _Je te dis que tu feras rien, je vais bien, il faut juste que je me repose ! Me force pas à te botter le cul petite fille !_

- _Mais…_

- _Pas de mais, arrête de faire chier !_

_Morgan était stupéfaite par la réaction de Merle, elle ne dit rien, attrapa son sac et le jeta en travers de la table._

- _T'es qu'un con Merle ! rétorqua-t-elle_

_Morgan s'était rendue sur le toit et regardait les alentours. Merle n'était rien pour elle, juste un connard de bouseux mal poli, mais c'était la première personne vivante qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle. Et même s'il passait son temps à parler de ses fesses, elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir pour autant. Mais d'un côté, elle devait avouer que Merle n'avait pas tort, elle avait toutes les chances de se faire tuer et elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa famille. Merle n'était rien, sa famille était tout. Tant pis pour lui, elle n'était pas responsable de lui, elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa blessure, elle ne lui devait rien._

_Morgan s'attrapa les cheveux, elle avait envie de hurler. Mais elle n'en fit rien, car elle entendit des moteurs de voiture, levant la tête, elle vit sur la route, une colonne de trois véhicules se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il y avait d'autres survivants, elle allait leur faire signe quand quelque chose la retint. Les hommes à l'arrière des véhicules avaient des armes de gros calibre dans les mains. Morgan n'avait jamais aimé les armes, mais elle savait que c'étaient des armes de guerre et les hommes qui les portaient, n'avaient rien de militaires. Les véhicules se stoppèrent devant le magasin, une dizaine d'hommes en descendirent. Morgan les observa discrètement, la troupe se rassembla devant un homme brun, grand et charismatique qui leur ordonna :_

- _Vous trois, faites le tour du bâtiment ! Vous cinq, vérifiez le périmètre ! Martinez avec moi, montre-moi sur la carte, les autres endroits où on peut trouver de la nourriture !_

- _Il y a une zone commerciale à cinquante kilomètres au sud._

- _Dès qu'on en a fini avec cet endroit, on s'y rendra !_

_Les trois hommes censés faire le tour du bâtiment revinrent auprès de l'homme :_

- _Tout est verrouillé !_

- _Bien, on va ouvrir une porte…_

- _Et si on trouve des survivants ? demanda Martinez_

- _Vous vous en occupez ! répondit froidement l'homme_

_Morgan se retint de crier. Elle devait partir d'ici, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Merle et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la trappe, des coups de feu retentirent, elle leva la tête et vit des rôdeurs attirés par le bruit se diriger vers eux. Elle profita de la diversion et s'engouffra dans le magasin. Elle trouva Merle debout, son couteau à la main, il était en nage et avait du mal à rester debout :_

- Q_u'est ce qui se passe ? _

- _Des survivants ! On doit partir !_

- _Quoi ? Tu viens dire qu'il y avait des survivants !_

- _D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils n'ont pas de bonnes intentions envers nous, il faut fuir maintenant ! _

_Merle tomba à terre, Morgan se précipita et voulut le relever, mais il la repoussa :_

- _Tu crois que je vais aller où comme ça ?_

- _Tu viens avec moi, même si je dois te porter !_

_Il la repoussa une nouvelle fois :_

- _Casse-toi, je reste ici !_

- _Merle, ne fais pas ça !_

- _Tu me fais chier, tu me colles aux basques comme une sangsue, j'en ai rien à faire de toi, t'es rien, tu vaux pas mieux que la merde étalée sur mes bottes ! lui cria-t-il_

- _Tu m'engueuleras plus tard, viens, faut qu'on parte !_

_Dans un effort ultime, Merle se releva, l'attrapa par le col et lui dit fermement :_

- _Tu vas prendre ton sac, tes armes et tu te casses !_

- _Mais…_

- _Bordel, je vais crever de toute façon, alors je vais rester ici et les occuper pendant que tu te tires ! _

_Devant l'inaction de la jeune femme, il la gifla violemment :_

- _C'est bon, ça t'a remis les idées en place ? Casse-toi Morgan !_

_Morgan ne dit rien, elle regarda Merle, s'essuya le sang qui lui coulait au coin de la bouche, prit son sac et courut en direction de l'échelle menant au toit. A un moment, elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle, Merle lui fit signe de partir, elle entendit :_

- _Bye petite fille !_

- _Bye Capitaine Crochet !_

_Elle se remit en route, alors qu'elle avait presque atteint la trappe, elle entendit un fracas ahurissant, un véhicule venait de traverser la vitrine et le rideau de fer, arrachant tout sur son passage. Morgan vit les hommes se séparer dans les rayons. Elle chercha Merle des yeux, il était à terre sur le dos et avait un pistolet à la main. Trois des hommes l'encerclèrent. L'un d'eux, le dénommé Martinez, appela :_

- _Gouverneur ! Y'a un type là… Mal en point !_

_Morgan vit leur chef, le grand brun s'approcher de Merle et lui dire :_

- _T'es seul ?_

- _Ouais !_

_Morgan vit un des hommes se rapprocher d'elle, s'il levait la tête, il pourrait la voir, elle passa à travers la trappe et s'enfuit sur le toit. Il restait trois hommes à l'extérieur du magasin, ils en faisaient le tour. Entre deux passages, Morgan descendit du toit et partit en courant sans oser se retourner. Elle continua de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le camion blanc de Merle._

_Désormais elle était seule, il fallait qu'elle revienne à son objectif premier : retrouver sa famille. Morgan patienta deux heures, puis démarra le camion direction le nord, direction Fort Benning._


	8. Chapter 8

##### **Point de vue de Daryl** #####

Le chasseur était resté caché dans son arbre pendant presque une heure avant que toute la horde ne soit passée, ces rôdeurs étaient tellement lents, et pourtant si menaçants. Daryl s'inquiétait pour ses amis, il avait espéré que les rôdeurs contourneraient la prison et passeraient leur chemin. Mais ils ne le firent pas, ils se dirigeaient droit dessus. Daryl ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas atteindre la prison sans se faire repérer, il ne pouvait rien faire seul contre tous. Sans savoir pourquoi il pensa soudain à Morgan, son cœur se serra, elle qui avait demandé plusieurs fois à rentrer chez elle, il l'avait peut être condamné… Elle aurait su quoi faire avec sa tenue anti-zombie. Daryl se frappa la tête.

- Mais oui, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour retrouver les autres ?

Il descendit prudemment de l'arbre, tourna les talons et courut vers la planque de la jeune femme. Il farfouilla dans sa cabane et tomba sur la combinaison, pendant qu'il commençait à l'enfiler, il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, il vit autre chose d'intéressant et qui serait bien plus utile que la combinaison. Daryl sortit, contourna la cabane et souleva la bâche qui recouvrait le quad. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, non seulement, il allait pouvoir rejoindre sa famille, mais il avait le moyen d'attirer la horde loin de la prison. Il espérait que son plan allait marcher car sinon il servirait de repas à une horde de rôdeurs. Il fit le plein du quad, il fixa son arbalète sur le guidon, coinça son couteau dans le tableau de bord et démarra l'engin.

Il roula à travers la forêt et quand il sortit du couvert des arbres, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il y en avait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il commença à faire des grands cercles parmi les rôdeurs, il percuta ceux qui tendaient les bras vers lui, Daryl pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de son dos. Un des rôdeurs s'agrippa au garde boue arrière, Daryl attrapa le manche de son couteau et lui planta dans le crâne. Une bonne partie de la horde se dirigea vers lui, il commença à s'éloigner doucement de la prison en faisant des longs écarts pour ne pas les perdre. Il put voir qu'un groupe de rôdeurs ne l'avait pas suivi et était resté devant la prison. Ses compagnons se chargeraient d'eux et il se concentra sur son propre troupeau.

Alors qu'il s'était éloigné d'environ cinq cents mètres de la prison, Daryl regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que la horde continuait à le suivre, mais dès qu'il tourna la tête, son quad glissa sur des cailloux, il fit un vol plané pour atterrir dans des buissons de ronces et il s'écorcha en tentant de se libérer. Alors qu'il était encore accroché, un rôdeur s'avança vers lui, Daryl chercha son couteau et vit qu'il était tombé à côté du quad, le rôdeur lui tomba dessus, Daryl l'attrapa à la gorge pour le retenir loin de lui et se saisit d'une pierre de son autre main, il dut lui asséner trois coups successifs avant de lui fracasser le crâne. Il le poussa sur le côté, se relevant tant bien que mal et se précipita sur le quad en évitant les mains pourries qui tentaient de l'agripper. Le chasseur se baissa pour attraper son couteau par terre et une violente douleur se réveilla le long de ses côtes. Se tenant le flanc d'une main, il planta son couteau dans l'orbite d'une rôdeuse sans bras, esquiva un autre rôdeur qui tomba sur son quad, il lui planta la lame dans la base de la nuque en la remontant vers le haut. Il retira le cadavre, redémarra l'engin et repartit avant d'être submergé. Daryl s'essuya le front, il l'avait échappée belle. Mais il n'avait pas fini, il devait éloigner les marcheurs de la prison. Il espérait retrouver son groupe au plus vite, mais il devait avant tout les protéger.

**##### Point de vue de Morgan #####**

Morgan suivit Daryl des yeux et le vit s'éloigner en quad avec une partie de la horde à ses trousses. Mais il en restait encore une bonne vingtaine dans l'enceinte de la prison, cela désolait Morgan, pourquoi ils ne sécurisaient pas mieux les ouvertures ? Bon le portail principal était défoncé, mais il suffisait de le réparer ou au moins mettre une voiture devant pour empêcher les rôdeurs d'entrer… Elle abattit un rôdeur avec son couteau à travers le grillage, tandis que Michonne faisait la même chose avec son épée à ses côtés, Rick tirait sur les derniers. Quand ils eurent fini, Michonne fit un signe de la tête à son intention et un semblant de sourire que lui rendit Morgan. Elle vit Maggie et Glen courir dans leur direction, bientôt suivi de Rick.

- Nous avons eu de la chance ! commença Rick

- De la chance ? On a eu le cul bordé de nouilles que Daryl soit dehors et qu'il ait trouvé mon quad ! le coupa Morgan, j'espère juste qu'il va revenir sans égratignure…

Elle passa le revers de son tee shirt sur sa figure, mais ça n'étalait que plus le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. Maggie grimaça et lui lança :

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça !

- Disons que cette méthode m'a souvent sauvé la vie et j'avais pas ma combinaison sous la main alors… Maintenant je prendrai bien une douche…

- Tu devras te contenter d'un seau d'eau comme d'habitude ! lui répondit Rick

- Attendez, vous n'avez pas de douche ? Moi je pensais que le seau d'eau était réservé à vos "invités"...

Glen hocha la tête :

- Pas d'électricité, pas d'eau !

- Faut tout vous apprendre ou quoi ? s'énerva Morgan

- Comment ça ?

Rick semblait agacé par ses paroles, mais elle continua dans sa lancée :

- Je t'ai dit sur le toit que cette prison n'était pas sûre en cas de passage d'une horde… Et ce grand trou à la place du portail principal, autant leur sonner la cloche pour le déjeuner !

- Le gouverneur l'a détruit… rétorqua Michonne

- Et ? demanda Morgan, c'est une raison pour le laisser comme ça ? Je ne vous dis pas de le réparer, mais placer un autre véhicule devant pour que ça semble fermé ? Et des pieux à travers le grillage pour qu'ils s'empalent dessus avant d'agripper les clôtures ! Excuse moi, mais vous avez des enfants, un vieil homme à qui il manque une jambe, vous attendez trop pour sécuriser cet endroit !

- On a eu d'autres soucis ces derniers temps, pesta Rick

- Si j'avais un bébé de 6 mois, je prendrai le temps ! riposta Morgan

- Depuis quand t'es experte, Miss camouflage zombie ? continua Rick

- Depuis que j'ai été seule et que je n'avais pas tout un groupe pour surveiller mes fesses, Rick !

Morgan ne comprenait pas comment Rick arrivait toujours à la faire sortir de ses gongs. Elle s'avança menaçante vers Rick en tenant fermement sa hachette, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança sèchement :

- Tu sais quoi Shérif ? Je m'en fiche ! Après tout, c'est ton groupe, fais comme tu le sens…

Elle attrapa le portail roulant et le déplaça pour laisser une petite ouverture et s'y faufila. Sans un regard en arrière, elle s'éloigna en direction de la forêt.

- Morgan, où vas-tu ? lui demanda Maggie en courant vers elle

- Chez moi !

- Tu sais que ça peut être chez toi aussi… J'apprendrai à te supporter ! lui dit la jeune femme en souriant

- C'est gentil Maggie, mais je crois que je ne suis pas prête pour la vie en communauté (Morgan fit un signe de la tête vers Rick) et lui, il n'est pas prêt à m'accepter donc je vais rester de mon côté et vous du vôtre et tout ira mieux pour tout le monde !

- Mais tes affaires sont ici…

Morgan souleva son tee shirt, son écharpe était coincée dans son pantalon :

- J'ai le plus important avec moi ! Je passerai plus tard récupérer le reste !

Pensive, Maggie ajouta :

- Faudra vraiment qu'un jour, tu m'expliques pour l'écharpe... En attendant, fais gaffe d'accord ?

Maggie posa sa main sur son bras et s'éloigna. Morgan la regarda quelques instants et reprit son chemin.

Quand elle retrouva sa cabane, elle se sentit vide de nouveau et plus seule que jamais. A la prison, elle avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage, mais elle avait rencontré des gens. Elle souffla un bon coup et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa cabane _#Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, et surtout pas de ce Rick, il te parle comme à une folle !#_ Morgan se dirigea vers sa salle de bains et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, _#Ne te détourne pas de ton objectif : retrouver ta famille !#_

- Mais tais-toi ! cria-t-elle pour elle-même, je n'ai plus de famille, je n'ai plus rien, il n'y a plus d'espoir, ils sont sûrement morts depuis le temps, sinon ils m'auraient déjà rejoints ! _#Lâche ! Tu ne les mérites pas. Tu n'es rien, tu ne sers à rien !# _Tais-toi... Putain, ta gueule !

Morgan attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et sentit les larmes couler. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Puis elle vit que ses larmes s'étaient mêlées au sang sur son visage et tachées son tee shirt. Elle se lava et passa des vêtements propres, elle était épuisée. Elle réalisa soudain que sa cabane était sans dessus dessous, il lui manquait un de ces sacs et des vêtements.

- Daryl ! murmura-t-elle

Il avait récupéré ses affaires pensant la faire rester à la prison, il se sentirait bien bête quand il verrait qu'elle était partie. Morgan se sentit lasse, elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit en essayant d'occulter la voix dans sa tête. Elle s'endormit rapidement et elle rêva.

C'était un beau rêve, ceux dont on n'a pas envie de se réveiller, mais elle y fut forcée, quelqu'un lui avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux paniquée, un homme était penchée sur elle, il sentait mauvais, il était sale, avait des yeux vitreux et soudain il hurla sur elle :

- Donne moi ton eau, ta nourriture et tous tes médicaments !

_#Ha Ha, finalement t'aurais peut être du rester à la prison !#_

- Salope de voix ! se dit-elle

Devant son manque de réaction, l'homme l'arracha du lit et la traîna dehors, jusqu'à la fosse aux pieux et lui posa le visage sur l'un d'eux et la questionna :

- Tu es seule ?

- Oui.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Où sont tes armes ?

- Je n'ai que deux hachettes…

- Menteuse, tu aurais survécu tout ce temps seule avec une hache ? Foutaises ! Où sont tes armes ?

Il appuya sa tempe sur le pieu et Morgan le sentit se planter dans sa peau.

- Je ne mens pas, je n'ai pas d'armes…

- T'as de la bouffe ?

- Je vous donnerai tout ce que j'ai, mais arrêtez d'appuyer ma tête sur ce pieu !

L'homme ne répondit pas, il la releva brusquement et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, Morgan tomba à genoux, sa vue se troubla quelques instants, elle leva les yeux sur le sale type devant elle, il était habillé comme un militaire, avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage et les bras et portait un bandage souillé autour de la cuisse. Il lui cria :

- Ça, c'est un avertissement, fais un geste de travers et je t'égorge !

- Vous avez été mordu ? demanda –t - elle en désignant la bandage

Cela lui valu un autre coup, cette fois, elle sentit le sang dans sa bouche. Elle cracha à ses pieds et lui lança :

- T'as du avoir de sacrés soucis dans ton enfance pour être aussi violent !

_#Tu fais la maligne, t'as envie de crever ? Bouge toi de lui donner ce qu'il veut avant qu'il ne te tue !#_

L'homme l'attrapa par le col et mit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien :

- Tu te crois fine ? On va voir si t'as l'air aussi maligne avec la langue en moins !

Sur ces mots, il dégaina un énorme couteau. Morgan sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre devant la longueur de la lame et sans réfléchir, elle envoya son pied dans la blessure à la cuisse du militaire, celui-ci la lâcha en hurlant de douleur, Morgan profita de la diversion pour commencer à courir, mais l'homme lui saisit la cheville et la tira à lui :

- Salope ! Je vais t'apprendre à être obéissante !

Il la saisit par les cheveux et la mit à genoux, il lui appliqua son couteau sur la gorge :

- Je veux bien être clément, donne moi ta bouffe et tes médocs et je te tuerai d'une manière que tu ne deviennes pas une de ces choses…

- Trop gentil ! marmonna-t-elle, si c'est une morsure que vous avez, les médocs n'y changeront rien !

Le couteau se planta dans la chair de son cou, elle sentit le sang couler le long de sa gorge, elle tendit le doigt vers le côté de la cabane et lui lança :

- Toutes mes fournitures sont derrière la maison…

Le militaire lui fit un clin d'oeil, appuya un peu plus la lame sur sa gorge et chuchota :

- Adieu...


	9. Chapter 9

Juste un mot : Merci à **la Team Epidemie de Reviews** pour vos commentaires et vos conseils. ;)

Merci à **titia1966** pour ta review, j'ai adoré ton "QUOA" et j'ai bien modifié ma phrase, effectivement c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Je voulais t'envoyer un petit message pour te remercier, mais tu n'as de messagerie apparemment. En tout cas, très contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !

* * *

**#####Point de vue de Rick #####**

Rick regarda Morgan s'éloigner de la prison en direction de la forêt. Il se retint de lui courir après pour lui demander de rester. Avoir une personne en plus sachant se défendre, ce ne serait pas du luxe, mais son ego l'empêcha de bouger. Maggie revint vers eux et se planta devant lui :

- Rick, tu sais que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous, mais faut dire que sur certains points, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort !

- Je sais, mais elle est trop imprévisible. Elle passe de la rage au calme en une fraction de seconde, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle a dans la tête et…

- Elle nous a quand même aidé ce soir. Lança Michonne

- Vous pensez tous qu'elle devrait rester avec nous ? les questionna Rick

- Moi je vote pour ! répondit Maggie

- Je ne suis pas contre non plus, continua Michonne

- Carrément, lança Glen enthousiaste, surtout si elle sait comment fabriquer une douche !

- On verra si Hershel et Daryl pensent comme vous. Je veux qu'on en discute ensemble, ce sera notre décision et pas seulement la mienne… Glen, retourne à l'intérieur libérer les autres. Maggie, reprend ton poste sur le mirador, Michonne fait le tour du périmètre pour voir si on n'a pas oublié des rôdeurs ! … Moi… Moi je vais remettre les grilles en place en attendant de trouver une autre solution ! ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant vers le portail principal

Les autres membres du groupe affichaient un léger rictus moqueur entendant cette dernière phrase. Rick les vit, leva la main et leur lança :

- Et on ne sourit pas !

Au bout d'une demi heure à observer l'entrée principale, Rick prit un des pans du portail et le secoua légèrement, il était de travers, mais pas dégondé, il tira de toutes ses forces et le remit en place. L'autre pan par contre, pendait lamentablement sur un gond et avait pris une forme de V sous l'impact avec le camion bélier du gouverneur. Rick entreprit de le tirer lui aussi, mais il se dégonda et tomba à terre. Il entendit des pas de course derrière lui, Michonne venait vers lui :

- Le périmètre est sécurisé chef. Un souci avec le portail ?

- Cette partie est foutue… On pourrait y mettre un véhicule devant, mais j'hésite à mettre le moteur en route alors qu'il y a une horde à proximité !

- De toute façon, des hordes, il y en aura de plus en plus, les rôdeurs se rassemblent, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais ils le font. Si tu veux sécuriser cet endroit, il faudra autre chose qu'un camion devant l'entrée principale !

- C'est un château fort qu'il nous faudrait avec un mur d'enceinte, des douves, des tours de guet...

- Je ne pense pas qu'il existe ce genre de choses par ici, faudra trouver une autre idée.

- En attendant, on va se contenter de ce qu'on a et faire au mieux !

Rick se pinça l'arête du nez en pensant à Morgan et murmura :

- Comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle me retourne le cerveau en ce moment…

- Daryl, commença la jeune femme en tenant fermement son katana

- Quoi Daryl ? demanda Rick en levant la tête vers elle

- Il est revenu !

Rick se retourna et vit Daryl marcher dans leur direction, il avait l'air épuisé et blessé, il se tenait les côtes d'un main tandis que l'autre portait l'arbalète. Rick courut dans sa direction :

- Daryl mon vieux, comment te remercier ?

Rick tendit sa main que Daryl serra et lui tapa sur le bras.

- Remercie Morgan, c'est grâce à son quad !

- T'as quand même fait le plus gros du boulot, commença Rick, et Morgan, je le remercierai quand… elle reviendra !

- Reviendra ? coupa Daryl, comment ça ?

Michonne s'avança et répondit :

- Elle est partie il y a moins d'une heure !

- J'y crois pas, elle s'est barrée avant que la horde arrive ?

- Non, elle était avec nous, prête à se battre à nos côtés… poursuivit Michonne

- Pourquoi elle est partie alors ?

- Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ma façon de m'occuper du groupe et de sa sécurité !

Daryl resta silencieux et observa Rick de biais :

- Le truc, c'est que je lui ai piqué la moitié de ses affaires et qu'elles sont dans l'arbre où je m'étais planqué au passage de la horde et il y a encore pas mal de rôdeurs dans la forêt !

- Bon ok, on va voir si elle va bien et si elle veut bien revenir à la prison. Je lui demanderai moi-même, et avec le sourire en plus. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu ailles voir Hershel…

- Plus tard, il n'y a rien de grave, je suis tombé du quad et me suis mal réceptionné, ça peut attendre !

Rick savait qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, donc il hocha la tête. Après avoir donné des instructions à Michonne, il suivit Daryl dans la forêt.

**#####Point de vue de Daryl#####**

Daryl regarda le visage résigné de Rick, celui-ci souffla :

- Bon ok, on va voir si elle va bien et si elle veut bien revenir à la prison. Je lui demanderai moi-même, et avec le sourire en plus. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu ailles voir Hershel…

Le chasseur refusa :

- Plus tard, il n'y a rien de grave, je suis tombé du quad et me suis mal réceptionné, ça peut attendre !

Il avait un drôle de pressentiment, il ne pouvait l'expliquer, il prit la direction de la forêt, Rick sur ses talons. Daryl commençait à connaître le chemin, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la rivière qui longeait la cabane, non sans avoir abattu cinq rôdeurs en chemin, les deux amis se doutaient bien qu'il devait en avoir d'autre, ils se dépêchèrent d'arriver à leur destination. Alors qu'ils grimpaient la petite butte au dessus de la rivière, le chasseur entendit quelque chose et stoppa Rick dans son avancée, ils se cachèrent chacun derrière un arbre et écoutèrent. Deux voix, une était Morgan, l'autre était un homme. Daryl eut un frisson, est ce que son mec l'avait finalement retrouvé ? Il se sentait presque déçu, mais il se concentra de nouveau sur les voix quand il vit Rick dégainer son arme inquiet, il tendit un peu plus l'oreille et ce qu'il entendit ne lui disait rien qui vaille :

- Salope ! Je vais t'apprendre à être obéissante ! (…) Je veux bien être clément, donne moi ta bouffe et tes médocs et je te tuerai d'une manière que tu ne deviennes pas une de ces choses…

Le chasseur ne comprit pas la réponse de Morgan, sauf le mot « morsure », Rick et lui avancèrent à couvert des arbres et purent se rapprocher un peu et voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Merde ! chuchota Rick

Morgan avait l'air mal en point, du sang coulait sur son visage, elle était à genoux ; Un homme lui avait attrapé les cheveux, mis la tête en arrière et appliqué un couteau sur sa gorge, Morgan gémit :

- Ok, tout est derrière la maison…

L'homme ricana et lui lança :

- Adieu !

N'y tenant plus, Daryl sortit de sa cachette, l'arbalète pointé sur la tête du militaire.

- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais à ta place !

L'homme resserra sa poigne sur les cheveux de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Aie », il lui dit :

- Alors comme ça, t'es toute seule pouffiasse ?

- Je l'étais quand tu me l'as demandé ! rétorqua la jeune femme, et lui, il ne devrait pas être là !

Daryl continuait d'avancer l'arbalète toujours en joue, il pouvait l'avoir, mais il ne tira pas, le couteau était trop près de la gorge de Morgan, il se demandait où était passé Rick, quand il le vit passer furtivement sur le côté, essayant de prendre l'autre à revers.

- Relâche-la !

- La vie de ta pute vaut bien un peu de bouffe, non ?

- Relâche-la, TOUT DE SUITE !

- Je repartirai pas sans rien… cria le militaire plus fort

- Tu repartiras avec ta vie, c'est déjà ça !

Rick sortit des arbres le revolver pointé sur l'homme, celui-ci sursauta :

- Putain, lâchez vos armes ou je la saigne comme une truie !

- Fais ça et je te jure que je te mets une balle dans chaque rotule et que je te regarderai te faire bouffer par les rôdeurs, rétorqua Rick

- Je vais crever de toute façon si je bouffe pas, donnez moi quelque chose et vous ne me reverrez plus.

Daryl n'entendit pas la réponse de Rick, Morgan lui faisait des petits signes, elle souleva doucement son tee shirt et lui montra le couteau caché dans sa ceinture, Daryl secoua la tête, c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle tendit le pouce en l'air, elle prit son couteau et le planta dans le pied du militaire, celui-ci hurla de douleur, fit un mouvement brusque de la main et entailla Morgan au visage avec son arme. La jeune femme tomba en avant tandis que l'homme se mit à genou et attrapa le couteau enfoncé dans son pied pour l'enlever. Rick se rapprocha revolver pointé, le militaire envoya son couteau dans sa direction, le shérif esquiva l'attaque, Daryl s'approcha et tira une flèche pile entre les doigts de la main que le militaire avait à terre. Voyant ça et leurs visages déterminés, il lâcha le couteau de Morgan et leva les mains en l'air.

- Ok c'est bon, je m'en vais !

Daryl ricana :

- Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir comme ça ? Ça t'arrive souvent de t'attaquer à des campements et de t'en prendre à plus faible que toi ?

Il entendit Morgan marmonner tout en se tenant le menton :

- Faible ? c'est quand même moi qui l'ai eu !

- C'est la première fois, je le jure ! Je faisais parti d'un groupe avant, ils se sont faits tués par une horde, j'ai réussi à me planquer, mais j'ai pas mangé depuis cinq jours, je meurs de faim…

- Et tu pouvais pas demander gentiment connard ? pesta Rick

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on vit dans le même monde ? En demandant gentiment, on se fait tuer !

- Pour le coup, tu vas avoir droit au même résultat ! rétorqua Daryl

- Pitié ! Je m'en irai loin et ne reviendrai pas…

- Tu en as eu de la pitié pour elle ? Regarde ce que tu lui as fait ! balança Rick

- J'ai perdu mes moyens, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est bon, laissez le partir ! les coupa Morgan

Daryl et Rick se tournèrent vers elle dans un bel ensemble, elle s'était relevée et avait appliqué sa main sur sa bouche, du sang coulait.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? rétorqua Daryl

- Non, de toute façon, il va crever, il a une morsure ! Et puis, il faut… Attention !

Pendant que Rick et lui ne le regardaient pas, le militaire avait sorti un pistolet de l'arrière de son pantalon, mais avant qu'il ait pu les mettre en joue, Daryl et Rick avaient tiré en même temps, les deux firent mouche en pleine tête. La flèche de Daryl se planta entre ses deux yeux, tandis que la balle de Rick fit exploser l'arrière de sa boite crânienne. Rick souffla un bon coup et Daryl s'essuya le front, ils avaient eu chaud, tandis que les deux amis se lancèrent un regard, Morgan balança sincère :

- On fait une bonne équipe, je trouve !

Alors que Rick riait jaune, Daryl la regarda et murmura :

- Espèce de folle !

- Hé, je te signale que je vous ai sauvé tous les deux !

- Et nous…

- Avez fait diversion pour que je puisse me délivrer seule de son emprise.

- Tu ne doutes de rien toi, riposta Rick

Daryl baissa son arme, elle méritait des claques cette fille. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour lui dire sa façon de penser, elle éclata de rire. Rick la regarda décontenancé. Tandis que le chasseur se stoppa en se disant que jamais une fille ne lui avait semblé aussi bizarre. Morgan les regarda soudain sérieuse :

- Ok promis, je dirai aux autres que vous êtes deux preux chevaliers qui avaient délivré la princesse de l'emprise d'un dragon.

Daryl hallucinait, Morgan avait toujours le chic pour leur couper la chique, à lui comme Rick, il avait rarement vu le shérif comme ça. Il la regarda rire de nouveau, tout en essuyant le sang de son visage et maintenir une pression avec sa main. Elle s'avança tout à coup vers lui, lui planta un bisou sur la joue et lui glissa un « merci » à l'oreille. Daryl déglutit difficilement, décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien à cette femme.

**#####Point de vie de Morgan#####**

- Ok promis, je dirai aux autres que vous êtes deux preux chevaliers qui avaient délivré la princesse de l'emprise d'un dragon.

Morgan éclata de rire en voyant les têtes de Rick et Daryl après leur avoir dit ça. Elle était dure avec eux, mais bon leur avouer qu'elle avait failli se faire dessus tellement elle avait eu peur, jamais ! Elle s'avança vers Daryl qui recula méfiant, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lui souffla à l'oreille « merci » et l'embrassa sur la joue. Morgan se tourna vers Rick qui fronça des sourcils quand elle prit appui avec ses mains sur ses épaules et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, elle laissa s'attarder sa joue sur la sienne une seconde et elle lui dit « merci ». Quand elle recula, les deux hommes l'observaient abasourdis, elle leur demanda :

- Bon alors, que faites-vous ici ?

Elle attendit qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, puis Daryl lança :

- T'es partie de la prison.

- J'étais en désaccord avec le concierge ! répondit Morgan en fronçant le nez en direction de Rick

- Mais ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant, prouve bien que tu n'es pas plus en sécurité ici ! poursuivit Rick

- Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant aujourd'hui ! marmonna Morgan

- Et on ne sait pas si ça recommencera, continua Daryl, mais dans le doute, il vaut mieux que tu sois en groupe…

- Avec des gens pour veiller sur tes "fesses" ! lança Rick moqueur

- Je peux prendre soin de mes fesses toute seule, je l'ai toujours fait !

- Ne nie pas que ça t'a fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi-même ! souligna Daryl

- Ecoutez, c'est très gentil, mais j'ai tendance à faire les choses comme je l'entends ! La vie en communauté, je ne suis pas sûre de m'y faire ! mentit la jeune femme

- Faux, tu l'as prouvé en restant nous aider malgré le danger, et puis, ils sont tous d'accord pour que tu viennes, du moins Maggie, Michonne, Glen si tu lui fabriques une douche, Daryl, et… moi aussi !

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de sourire et leur lança :

- Vous ne voulez de moi que pour mes talents de plombier et mes tenues anti-zombie en fait !

- Voilà ce que je te propose, lui répondit Rick, fais un essai, si ça ne te convient pas, tu es libre de repartir.

- Je pourrais aller et venir à ma guise ? Sortir du périmètre quand ça me chante ? Et seule ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant, puis Rick hocha de la tête :

- Du moment que tu le signales à la personne de garde, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

La jeune femme tendit ses deux mains en direction de deux hommes :

- Ok tapez là !

Elle vit Daryl hausser les épaules, un léger sourire en coin et s'exécuter. Rick fit de même, mais il retint sa main, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit franchement :

- Par contre, ça ne change en rien ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ma fille, tu ne l'approches pas !

Morgan sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir, elle pensa à sa famille, elle se demanda si elle les abandonnait en partant à la prison, est ce qu'elle tournait une page ? Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Rick lui demanda plus fort :

- Tu m'as compris ?

- Pas de souci, j'ai saisi et je resterai loin de ta fille.

- Bien ! Alors on y va ?

Morgan vit Daryl saisir son arbalète et faire demi-tour, elle l'interpella :

- Eh Cowboy, elles sont où mes affaires ?

- Dans un arbre, un peu plus loin, on va les récupérer en passant !

- J'ai pas fini, on va emporter quelques trucs ! répondit-elle en s'engouffrant dans la maison

Elle en ressortit en brandissant fièrement un sorte de gros coussin en forme de boudin avec tuyau, comme un trophée, elle leur lança :

- J'apporte ma contribution à votre groupe, je vous présente la douche solaire ! Disponible dans tous les rayons camping des magasins !

Elle la lança à Rick et repartit dans la cabane, elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était posée une compresse sur le menton et transportait à l'extérieur de la cabane trois sacs et un carton.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? grogna le chasseur, tu ne comptes pas déménager toute ta cabane ?

- Dis donc, il râle toujours comme ça ton pote ? demanda-t-elle à Rick

- Disons qu'il n'est pas très patient ! ironisa le shérif

- J'emporte ça à la prison et le reste, on le laisse ici en prévision…

- En prévision de ? demanda le chasseur, ton retour à ta cabane ?

- D'un hiver très rude, d'une chasse pauvre, de sortie difficile… Si jamais on a besoin de fourniture, sachez qu'il y a une trappe sous le lit, il y a de quoi manger et des bonbonnes d'eau…

- Et dans les sacs ? redemanda Daryl

- Sac n°1 : matériel de camping : réchaud, gaz de rechange, lampe dynamo, etc., énuméra la jeune femme, ensuite Deuxième Sac : fournitures médicales et médocs, dans le dernier : Trucs en tout genre mais toujours utiles, et dans le carton, 3 sacs de couchage, d'autres douches solaires et des pastilles de purification d'eau.

- T'as récupéré tout ça ? demanda Rick en fouillant dans le carton

- Je passais mes vacances ici avant et beaucoup de matériel était déjà ici...

Morgan n'arrivait plus à parler, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle se plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Elle secoua la tête et se reprit, sentant le regard des deux hommes sur elle. Quand elle releva la tête, Daryl était en train d'empiler un sac sur le carton et l'emporta dans ses bras, Rick prit les deux autres sacs et suivit Daryl. Morgan retourna dans la cabane, récupéra quelques affaires en plus qu'elle fourra dans un sac en bandoulière, ensuite elle s'agenouilla à côté de son lit, attrapa une plinthe qu'elle décolla du mur, il y avait un trou dans le mur, elle passa sa main dedans et en sortit une petite boite en métal qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Elle attrapa un sac poubelle qui contenait sa tenue anti zombie, ainsi qu'une gourde en plastique sur la table remplie d'essence et sortit en refermant la porte de la cabane. Morgan se dirigea vers le cadavre du militaire, le fit rouler dans la fosse, l'aspergea du contenu de la gourde, craqua une allumette qu'elle jeta dessus et le corps s'enflamma. Elle resta quelques instants à contempler le feu, puis elle rattrapa les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient en direction de la prison. Le trio fit un détour par l'arbre où Daryl avait laissé l'autre sac de Morgan et ils retournèrent à la prison.


	10. Chapter 10

#####**_Flash back _**** de Morgan : ****_Une lueur d'espoir _**#####

_Morgan marchait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de compter les jours. Rejoindre Fort Benning était son but, mais elle devait éviter les routes principales, des centaines de véhicules étaient à l'arrêt pris dans des bouchons, les infectés déambulaient entre les voitures, d'autres étaient piégés à l'intérieur par leurs ceintures de sécurité. Morgan s'était beaucoup posé la question de savoir si elle allait tenter l'autoroute. Malgré le danger, les voitures étaient bourrées à craquer, elle pensait trouver de l'eau, de la nourriture…_

_Morgan s'était faufilée vers les voitures de fin de cortège et en avait fouillé quatre avant de se faire repérer par deux malades et dans ses trouvailles, il y avait une carte de la région. La jeune femme passa en revue les différentes routes, perchée dans un arbre à l'abri des monstres._

_La ville qu'elle devait traverser pour atteindre la base, était plutôt grande, plus de 10 000 habitants, la contourner lui prendrait des semaines, mais Morgan hésitait vraiment à la traverser : jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait eu à faire qu'à des infectés isolés ou à des petits groupes ne dépassant pas les cinq individus. Elle se doutait bien que dans une si grande ville, il serait plus difficile de passer inaperçue._

_Morgan hésitait, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu les siens, et elle n'avait pas vu d'êtres humains vivants depuis Merle et le groupe du « Gouverneur »._

_Elle observait la ville : les immeubles, les routes, tout était à l'abandon. Et le silence, elle avait du mal à s'y faire au silence, encore plus que la nuit noire… Le monde était devenu sinistre et ténébreux, elle se sentait comme une petite fourmi. N'arrivant pas à se décider, Morgan joua à pile ou face : Pile elle traversait la ville Face elle la contournait. Le sort décida que c'était Pile, décidément il s'acharnait contre elle, Morgan se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans une autre vie, pour que tout parte en couille dans celle là._

_Elle se prépara minutieusement, elle avait quitté sa veste pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements, s'était attachée les cheveux et avait accroché à sa ceinture les deux hachettes. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, elle s'élança. Dès qu'elle avait dépassé les premiers quartiers, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix, les rues grouillées d'infectés, marchant lentement sans but précis, se rentrant dedans les eux les autres, une dizaine se lancèrent à la poursuite d'un rat sorti d'une plaque d'égout. Morgan prit les petites ruelles où elle rencontra des solitaires, achevés rapidement d'un coup d'hachette dans le crâne._

_Mais à chaque fois, elle revenait sur des avenues principales qui étaient envahies. En voulant reculer derrière une poubelle, elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise, un de ces monstres se traînait par terre les jambes arrachés et lui avait attrapé le bras, elle tira si fort dans l'autre sens qu'elle le lui arracha, dégoûtée elle se releva, jeter le bras moisi au loin et lui défonça le crâne à coup de talons. Mais le cri qu'elle avait poussé avait raisonné dans la ruelle et attiré l'attention des autres qui commençaient à s'avancer vers elle les bras tendus en poussant des grognements de plus en plus forts. Morgan prit ses jambes à son cou et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, mais l'autre sortie était bouchée par un autre groupe. Se plaquant dos au mur, elle essaya de réfléchir, trouver quelque chose, ne pas se laisser submerger, levant les yeux au ciel pour une dernière prière, elle remarqua une échelle de secours. Morgan se précipita, monta en équilibre sur une benne et sauta pour l'attraper, les infectés s'approchaient de plus en plus, certains trébuchaient dans leur précipitation et se faisaient piétinés par les autres, elle réussit à attraper l'échelle rouillée et à se hisser avant que la meute n'atteigne la benne où elle était. _

_Morgan grimpa sur le toit et se laissa tomber à terre en soufflant, ce n'était pas passé loin, le problème, c'est qu'elle était pris au piège maintenant, sur le toit d'un immeuble, qui devait être infesté également. Elle se demandait comme elle allait pouvoir se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle regarda aux alentours, elle avait une vue à 360°, les toits des immeubles voisins étaient assez proches. Elle observa son environnement à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui donnerait une indication sur la route à suivre, mais les toits étaient déserts, sauf au bout de la rue où il y avait une immense antenne et un genre de château d'eau. Morgan réfléchit quelques instants et se dit qu'au moins elle aurait à boire en allant là bas. _

_Quand elle se mit en route, elle ne se doutait pas que la progression serait compliquée, les trois premiers immeubles étaient assez proches, elle put sauter par-dessus les ruelles, mais après ils s'éloignaient, elle devait descendre des échelles de secours pour remonter un peu plus loin tout en évitant les infectés qui parcouraient les rues. La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement en nage, son sac à dos lui donnait l'impression de peser une tonne, elle se disait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à atteindre ce fichu château d'eau, plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il reculait…_

_Au bout de deux heures d'effort, elle arriva au toit le plus proche, la ruelle autour de l'immeuble était envahi d'infectés, il fallait vraiment qu'elle atteigne ce toit sans tomber, mais elle était essoufflée. Elle s'assit quelques instants quand elle entendit un grincement, la grosse antenne bougeait, elle fit un quart de tour et se stoppa, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les grognements augmentent. Morgan s'étonna que ce gros machin bouge alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité, mais en regardant d'un peu plus près elle remarqua des panneaux solaires bien alignés sur le toit, tout avait une explication finalement, l'antenne devait être programmée et continuait à bouger grâce à l'énergie solaire. Elle vit des planches en bois à côté d'elle et se fit un petit pont, les planches n'étaient pas fixées et vacillaient dangereusement quand elle posa le pied dessus, mais elle ne se démonta pas, elle lança son sac à dos de l'autre côté pour être plus légère et avança doucement en essayant de ne pas regarder le vide en bas avec tous ces infectés qui tendaient les bras vers elle, mais comme dans les films rien ne se passa comme elle le voulut, les planches craquèrent de plus en plus sous son poids et quand elles se fendirent, Morgan plongea pour agripper le rebord du toit, tandis que les planches atterrissaient sur les têtes des morts vivants sous elle. Elle n'avait pas d'appui pour ses pieds, pas de bordure où les poser, elle était pendue dans le vide et à court d'idées pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas… Elle était en panique, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, elle finirait dévorée, elle ne reverrait jamais sa famille, putain de destin, chienne de vie…_

_Soudain, Morgan vit une main agrippée son poignet, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, tandis que la main serra son poignet plus fort, une tête apparut, une femme avec une paire de lunettes, des cheveux mi longs et un sourire aux lèvres :_

- _Dis donc, pas la peine de crier, si tu veux, je peux te laisser là !_

_Elle lui lâcha le poignet et fit mine de partir, Morgan l'interpella :_

- _Non, non reviens, sors moi de là !_

_- Je préfère ça ! fit l'autre en la hissant sur le toit_

_Morgan s'assit par terre et essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, l'autre femme se mit debout devant elle, une batte à la main, et lui dit :_

- _Trêve de courtoisie, t'as des armes ?_

- _Deux hachettes dans mon sac…_

- _Rien d'autre ?_

- _Non, pas cette chance._

- _Tes intentions ?_

- _Je suis de passage !_

- _Tu vas où ?_

- _Fort Benning_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?_

- _JE tiens la batte, donc JE pose les questions, pourquoi la base ? _

- _Mon fils et mon compagnon ont été évacué là bas !_

- _Ok, je m'appelle Mag !_

-_ Morgan !_

- _Morgan, je vais te présenter quelqu'un et je suis désolée, mais cette personne n'a pas que des bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer…_

_Morgan se saisit de son sac et suivit Mag qui ouvrit une porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Morgan espérait que ce n'était pas un piège._

_Morgan avait suivi Mag dans l'immeuble avec une certaine appréhension, mais elle fut soulagée quand elle lui présenta sa compagne Carine._

_Mag lui raconta comment elles avaient atterris dans cet immeuble :_

- _Nous faisions des provisions au magasin quand les militaires ont évacué notre quartier, nous sommes restées chez nous pensant qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il y ait moins de cohue…_

- _Et on a eu raison, je pense que c'est ce qui nous a sauvé la vie ! poursuivit Carine_

- _Quand nous nous sommes décidées à quitter notre maison, nous sommes arrivées par la route principale, mais il y avait un énorme bouchon, les infectés étaient partout, nous sommes vite parties, mais à l'entrée de la ville, la voiture est tombée en panne. La suite, tu la connais ! La ville appartient aux morts… Cet immeuble était le seul qui était ouvert, nous avons pu verrouiller la porte qui est blindée et nous sommes ici depuis !_

- _Il faut dire que nous avons eu énormément de chance, c'est un de ces bâtiments « écolo », il fonctionne à l'énergie solaire, il y a un récupérateur d'eau de pluie… poursuivit Carine_

- _Dis donc, c'est même une sacrée chance ! coupa Morgan, tomber sur le seul bâtiment autonome de la ville, fallait le faire !_

- _C'est l'antenne locale d'une chaîne de télé, donc il y a aussi une salle d'eau, ainsi qu'un petit dortoir avec des matelas et une cuisine…_

- _Tu as vu que les autres immeubles sont proches, du coup, je me vais ravitailler dans les appartements ! lança fièrement Mag_

- _Et comment ferez-vous quand il n'y aura plus rien ?_

_Mag et Carine se regardèrent._

- _On espère que d'ici là, les infectés mourront de faim et qu'on pourra circuler en ville…_

- _Avez-vous vu d'autres survivants ?_

- _Quelques uns, mais tu es la première que nous faisons rentrer ici ! répondit Mag_

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Nous avons vu des choses, terribles…_

- _Du genre ? questionna Morgan_

- _Des personnes en tuer d'autres pour prendre leurs provisions… ou pour échapper aux morts vivants…_

- _C'est parti en sucette à ce point là ? _

- _Je dois te dire que j'ai même failli te laisser ! Avoua Mag, Tu m'as dit que tu cherchais ta famille ?_

- _Ils ont été évacué à Fort Benning !_

- _Tu sais ici, on a de l'électricité et je peux me connecter à n'importe quel ordinateur de moment qu'il est allumé ! lui raconta Carine, Mag m'a dit que tu voulais aller à la base, c'était notre but aussi, mais il y a eu un souci là-bas, quelqu'un a du être infecté parce que la base a été détruite…_

- _Quoi ? Comment ? C'est l'armée bon sang, avec toutes leurs armes, leurs bunkers…_

- _Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de survivants…_

- _Tu en es sûre ?_

- _Oui, j'ai enregistré les images des caméras de surveillance quand j'ai piraté leur système, mais…_

- _Montre-moi s'il te plait !_

_A contre cœur, Carine lui montra les images qu'elle avait stockées. Morgan sut après quelques minutes de visionnage que ces images la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Les militaires avaient essayé de contenir un troupeau d'infectés, mais ils avaient été submergés se faisant attaquer de tous côtés. Les gens étaient dévorés, puis certains se relevaient pour attaquer d'autres survivants, pendant que la caméra effectuait une rotation, elle remarqua un signe sur un mur._

- _Reviens en arrière, met pause sur le mur, cria Morgan en faisant sursauter Carine et Mag_

- _Où ?_

- _Là, regardez !_

- _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

- _Un signe… Pour moi !_

_Mag et Carine se penchèrent sur l'écran et observèrent, Carine fit un zoom, on pouvait clairement voir un symbole de l'infini, avec en dessous un dessin très grossier d'un hélicoptère avec marqué S-SE._

- _Comment tu peux savoir que c'est pour toi ?_

- _Parce que l'infini n'est pas complet, c'est notre signe avec mon ami ! As-tu d'autres images ? De la piste de décollage par exemple ?_

- _Je peux chercher ça !_

_Carine tapait sur son écran frénétiquement en regardant deux écrans à la fois, elle alignait des lignes de code, du charabia pour Morgan, au bout de cinq minutes, elles virent les images attendues par Morgan, elles les visionnèrent toutes trois penchées sur un écran différent correspondant à une caméra différente._

- _Il y a des survivants, 4 hélicoptères ont pu décoller ! lança Mag_

- _Non trois, il y a un qui s'est crashé après le décollage de mon côté ! reprit Morgan_

- _Moi j'ai un gars qui a risqué sa vie pour un morceau de tissu…_

- _Fais voir !_

_Carine fit défiler les images en arrière et remit lecture. Morgan fixait l'écran et put voir un homme et un militaire de dos tirer sur des infectés s'approchant d'un hélicoptère, puis se précipiter dans celui-ci, mais l'homme se stoppa quand il sentit une boule de tissu tomber de sa poche, il se tourna, se pencha pour la ramasser et releva la tête vers la caméra avant de taper un sprint vers l'engin volant, encouragé par un militaire dont le fusil était pointé dans sa direction. L'homme sauta à bord alors que l'engin décollait et que le militaire tirait sur les infectés qui arrivaient sur eux. _

- _C'est lui, c'est bien lui !_

- _Qui est-ce ? demanda Mag_

- _Mon homme, il est en vie !_

_De la joie, elle passa à la tristesse. Carine posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda :_

- _Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

- _Je n'ai pas vu mon fils… le tissu qu'il a ramassé, c'est son doudou !_

- _Il devait être en sécurité dans l'hélicoptère ! la réconforta Mag_

- _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! poursuivit Carine_

- _Il faut que j'aille au sud, merci de votre aide les filles !_

- _Morgan, qu'est ce que tu fais ? la coupa Carine, tu ne sais même pas où tu dois aller…_

- _Il m'a laissé une indication Sud / Sud Est !_

- _Et toi, tu t'en vas, sans même savoir où sera ton point de chute ? Désolée de te couper dans ton élan, mais tu ne peux te mettre en route comme ça…_

- _J'ai une carte de la région…_

- _Tu ne sais pas même pas s'ils vont rester dans la région, le sud / sud est, c'est vaste !_

- _Ok, t'as un truc à me proposer de mieux ? Parce que je suis pressée là !_

- _Oui j'ai mieux : faire des recherches !_

- _Et comment ?_

- _On est dans un immeuble de la télé, j'ai des cartes numérisées du pays, je peux chercher ce que tu veux, s'ils se dirigent vers le sud, c'est qu'ils doivent savoir où aller, grâce aux cartes, je peux peut être trouver où ils vont !_

- _Vous allez m'aider ? Pourquoi ? demanda Morgan_

_Elle vit Carine se rapprocher de Mag et passer le bras autour de ses épaules._

- _Parce que si on avait été séparé, j'aimerai que quelqu'un m'aide à retrouver ma famille._

- _C'est quand l'enfer débarque sur terre que je découvre mes anges gardiens ! Merci, merci beaucoup !_

- _Tu me remercieras quand on aura retrouvé les tiens ok ?_

- _Ca marche ! _

- _Prête pour le jeu de piste ?_

_Morgan prit un fauteuil et se rapprocha des ordinateurs :_

- _Prête Tata Geek, fais des merveilles avec tes doigts !_

_Carine pianota sur son clavier et afficha la carte du pays._


	11. Chapter 11

Tout d'abord, juste un mot :

**Une bonne et heureuse année 2014 ! Que cette année soit remplie de nouvelles fics TWD et de publication de chapitres des fics plus anciennes** :) (je dis ça, mais on a bien été gâté en publication pour ce début d'année)

Egalement un grand merci aux lecteurs ayant ajoutés "Recherche..." à leurs follows, favoris et cie... Et pour les derniers commentaires laissés ^^

* * *

#**PDV Rick**#

Quand Rick et ses deux compagnons arrivèrent à la prison, il faisait nuit, ils avaient réussi à éviter quelques rôdeurs solitaires, mais ça n'avait pas été simple avec le chargement qu'ils transportaient. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bloc principal faisant office de salle commune, le chef remarqua que tout le groupe était présent, hormis Glen qui montait la garde dans le mirador.

Rick posa les sacs sur la table, se dirigea vers Carl et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il vit Herschel s'avancer vers Morgan, la jeune femme se tenait à l'écart observant le groupe, le militaire n'y était pas allé de main morte, elle avait un œil au beurre noir et le plus inquiétant était son menton qu'il pouvait voir saigner à travers le pansement qu'elle s'était posée. Rick se rapprocha d'elle tandis qu'Herschel la poussait vers une chaise.

- Viens par ici, je vais regarder ta blessure !

Il la fit asseoir à une chaise tandis que Beth lui apportait son matériel.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le vieil homme en soulevant la compresse

- Un individu m'a attaqué pour mes fournitures.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait cette entaille ?

- Un peu lui et un peu moi ! … Disons qu'en voulant me délivrer de son emprise, j'ai glissé sur le couteau !

- Il va te falloir des points de suture, c'est ouvert du menton à la lèvre inférieure.

Il fouilla dans sa trousse à la recherche d'une aiguille, il se pencha vers la jeune femme, Rick entendit la question qu'Herschel lui chuchota :

- Est-ce que cet homme t'a fait quelque chose d'autre ? T-a-t-il fait du mal ?

- Du mal ? se moqua Morgan, j'ai un œil au beurre noir, une entaille au menton et il a essayé de m'enfoncer un pieu dans la tempe, je pense que… (soudain elle comprit le sens de la question du vieil homme)… Ah, euh, Non ! Non, il avait seulement faim, et puis, j'ai eu la chance que Rick et Daryl soient dans les parages.

Herschel sembla satisfait de sa réponse et lui dit de se tenir tranquille pendant le raccommodage. Alors que Rick se tenait à côté d'eux et observait l'aiguille pénétrer dans le visage de la jeune femme, il sentit une main saisir son poignet, il vit que c'était elle qui le lui avait agrippé sans s'en rendre réellement compte et le serrait pour s'empêcher de gémir. Quand Herschel eut fini, il lui nettoya le visage et remit un pansement, mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le poignet. Rick lui demanda :

- Alors tu veux choisir tes quartiers ?

Morgan tourna son regard vers lui, puis vers sa main qu'elle desserra doucement le délivrant de son emprise, elle répondit en souriant :

- Si vous n'avez pas l'intention d'avoir d'autres prisonniers, je veux bien le bloc où j'étais !

- Il est pour toi ! Je dépose ton sac dans la cellule !

- Merci Rick !

Le chef s'éloigna d'elle et remarqua que les poils de son bras étaient toujours au garde à vous, il attrapa ses affaires et alla les déposer dans sa cellule. Rick se mit face au mur et appuya son front sur le béton froid. Il espérait vraiment que tout irait bien et qu'elle ne ferait pas de vague. Il ne se l'expliquait pas , mais il appréciait cette femme. Soudain Rick se mit une tape sur la tête, comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Cette femme était folle, il avait perdu SA femme, il avait presque perdu la raison et voilà qu'il se sentait proche de la première venue. Non, il ne l'accepterait pas, il devait garder ses distances, lui et ses enfants. Une main se posa sur son bras, il se retourna et écarta la main violemment, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Carl.

- Pardon fiston, tu m'as surpris !

- C'est bien que tu ais convaincu Morgan d'habiter ici !

- Ecoute Carl, Morgan est… perturbée, ça peut arriver quand les gens sont seuls depuis longtemps, je ne veux pas que tu restes avec elle, évite-la s'il te plait !

- Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ? demanda le jeune garçon

- On ne la connait pas depuis longtemps…

- Elle n'est pas dangereuse papa !

- Je sais, mais je préfère que tu te tiennes à distance et c'est pareil pour Judith, ne la laisse jamais seule avec ta petite sœur, d'accord ?

- Je ne comprends pas, mais c'est d'accord, je ferai ce que tu me dis ! répondit le garçon en s'éloignant, au bout de quelques mètres, Carl se tourna vers lui et lui dit : Tu te méfiais de Michonne aussi et regarde maintenant, elle est l'une des nôtres !

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla le laissant avec ses pensées. Rick était perdu.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il retourna dans la salle commune, tout le monde était à table, tous regardaient Morgan qui avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Rick s'installa entre Carl et Michonne quand il entendit Herschel prendre la parole :

- Alors Morgan, et si tu nous racontais ton histoire ?

# **PDV Morgan** #

Morgan était installée à table, personne ne parlait, mais elle savait que tout le monde l'observait, elle n'osait pas lever la tête. Elle se sentait submergée tout à coup, c'était limite étouffant. Le temps qu'elle avait passé enfermée dans son bloc l'avait tenu à l'écart de ce petit monde, elle n'avait eu de réel contact qu'avec Maggie et de courts contacts avec Daryl et Herschel. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fut le premier à l'interroger :

- Alors Morgan, et si tu nous racontais ton histoire ?

Elle sursauta et répondit mal à l'aise :

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…

- Tu es déjà restée quelques temps avec nous, mais tu étais à l'écart du groupe… Et puis, on ne survit pas tout ce temps sans avoir des choses à raconter.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire, de toute façon, tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que j'ai connu, plus rien n'existe à présent ! Alors quelle importance ?

- Comment as-tu vécu le début de l'épidémie ? demanda Beth

- Comme tout le monde, je crois. Ce jour là, j'ai tout perdu !

- N'insistez pas ! lança doucement Carol

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine Morgan, je te prie de m'excuser… lui lança le vieil homme

- Non ce n'est rien, je n'étais pas préparée à ce monde, j'étais lâche, effrayée, résultat j'ai passé les 12 derniers mois à courir après un fantôme, mais il n'y a plus vraiment d'espoir dans ce monde ! répondit Morgan

- Tu es bien dure avec toi, tu as eu raison de garder espoir jusqu'à présent, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver ! lui lança Carol en posant sa main sur la sienne, Rick est le meilleur exemple !

Morgan tourna la tête vers celui-ci et il répondit :

- C'est vrai, j'étais dans le coma quand tout est parti en vrille, je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital déserté, des cadavres partout, je suis rentré chez moi, il n'y avait plus ma famille, la maison était vide, des survivants m'ont parlé d'un camp de réfugiés à Atlanta, j'y suis allé et suis tombé sur une horde de rôdeurs et j'ai rencontré Glen, il m'a sauvé et emmené à son groupe et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé ma femme et mon fils !

- C'est une belle histoire ! avoua Morgan, malheureusement toutes les histoires n'ont pas de happy end ! … Le jour où tout est a commencé, j'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie et je crois que je n'ai jamais arrêté d'avoir peur depuis, je n'imaginais être une personne aussi lâche. Mon quartier avait été évacué par les militaires vers Fort Benning quand je suis rentrée chez moi, il y avait un avis d'évacuation placardé sur ma porte, ma maison était vide… Personne n'était là.

- Tu as rejoint ta famille ? interrogea Carl

- Je…

- Tu sais Morgan, pour moi, tu n'as pas été lâche, personne n'était préparé à ce monde, on a tous du apprendre à survivre et à se battre, faire des choix difficiles… On vivait tous dans un monde confortable et on est tous tombé de haut ! la rassura Maggie

Morgan lui sourit et lui souffla « merci »

- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord s'il y en a bien un qui était préparé à survivre, c'est Daryl Dixon ! continua Carol avec un clin d'oeil en direction de celui-ci

- C'est pas difficile pour moi, je survis depuis ma naissance ! Faut surmonter sa peur et avancer, c'est ça qui nous tient debout ! répondit Daryl en fixant Morgan, mais c'est plus louable quand on apprend sur le tas…

- Amen ! lança Herschel en levant son verre

Morgan vit tous les membres du groupe lever leurs verres et boire à sa santé. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, leva son verre à son tour et se perdit dans ses pensées, elle ne leur avait pas tout dit, mais est-ce que c'était si important ?

- As-tu déjà fait partie d'un groupe ? questionna Carl

- J'ai rencontré des gens, répondit en lançant un coup d'œil à Daryl

Carl allait lui poser une nouvelle question, mais il fut interrompu par son père qui lança à l'assemblée :

- Assez de questions pour ce soir !

- Mais papa…

- Carl, elle sera là encore demain ! Ne l'embête pas, elle a eu une rude journée !

Morgan le dévisagea, elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille, cela la vexa, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils finirent leur repas, et elle se retira dans sa cellule.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard…_

Morgan trouvait que le temps passait plus vite depuis qu'elle partageait la vie de la communauté de la prison, même si elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, c'était pour elle agréable de vivre de nouveau avec des gens et d'avoir un semblant de foyer. Elle s'était découvert un compagnon de route en la personne de Michonne, Morgan partait souvent avec elle lorsque celle-ci faisait des excursions en dehors de la prison.

Michonne cherchait quelqu'un, tout comme Morgan, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Animée par la vengeance, Michonne lui avait parlé d'Andréa et du Gouverneur, Morgan l'avait accompagné dans ses sorties, ça lui permettait de faire du repérage pour trouver des indices laissés par des groupes de survivants, espérant en trouver un qui lui serait destiné. Daryl se joignait parfois à elles, Morgan appréciait ces moments où ils étaient ensemble sans être obligé de parler.

Le trio se dirigeait vers une petite base militaire à une centaine de kilomètres au sud de la prison, ils espéraient trouver des fournitures et peut être des armes. Michonne conduisait le pick-up, Morgan était du côté passager et Daryl installé sur la banquette arrière. Au bout d'une heure dans le silence, celui-ci l'interpella :

- Eh Miss Frankenstein !

Morgan vit Michonne jetait un coup d'œil à l'homme dans le rétroviseur. Assis sur la banquette arrière, Daryl jouait avec une de ses flèches, Morgan se tourna et lui lança :

- On t'a déjà dit que tu savais parler aux femmes ?

Michonne étouffa un ricanement, Daryl lui jeta un regard noir et continua :

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pour mon frère…

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit tes secrets Dixon... commença la jeune femme

- Sois sérieuse, la coupa Daryl, je voudrais savoir… s'il te plait ?

Morgan hésita et se perdit dans ses pensées, allait-elle lui avouer qu'elle avait abandonné son frère mourant entre les mains du Gouverneur ?

- Je peux te dire que c'est ton frère qui m'a donné ça et qui m'a appris à m'en servir ! lui dit-elle en lui montrant ses hachettes

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Merle en professeur… ricana Michonne

- Disons que Merle n'est pas la personne la plus patiente que j'ai connue, mais il lui fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières. Répondit Morgan

- Comment…

- Non, chacun son tour de poser une question, l'interrompit la jeune femme, comment il a perdu sa main ?

- Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

- Je m'étais dit que quand il voudrait en parler, il le ferait, mais faut croire qu'on n'a pas eu assez de temps…

- Rick l'a menotté sur un toit et pour se délivrer, il s'est scié la main ! répondit Daryl

- Tu rigoles ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé Rick capable de faire ça ! s'offusqua la jeune femme

- Disons que tout n'est pas la faute de Rick… C'est un concours de circonstances : Merle a fait le con, Rick l'a attaché pour le calmer, T-Dog avait la clef, mais il l'a perdu, ils sont partis sans lui et mon frère n'a pas eu suffisamment confiance en moi et n'a pas attendu que je vienne le chercher…

- Quand je l'ai rencontré, il roulait à bord d'un camion de livraison et il se dirigeait vers le nord. Il était peut être à ta recherche…

- Je pense pas, il connaissait l'emplacement de notre camp, et on ne l'a pas revu là-bas ! … Et vous, vous vous êtes séparés quand ?

- Je crois qu'on a un souci ! les coupa Michonne

Morgan fut soulagée, ça tombait bien, elle n'avait pas envie d'en révéler plus à Daryl. Ils étaient à l'entrée d'un village, une vingtaine de véhicules étaient abandonnés sur la route.

- Tu penses pouvoir te frayer un chemin ? demanda Daryl

- Ça va être compliqué, il faudrait les bouger sur le côté !

Morgan accrocha ses hachettes à sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière. Elle s'avança prudemment des voitures, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'occupant à l'intérieur de la plus proche, elle ouvrit la portière, enleva le frein à main et mit la voiture sur le côté, Michonne avança le pickup au fur et à mesure que Morgan déplaçait les voitures, Daryl était dans le lit du 4X4 et surveillait les alentours, arbalète en main.

Alors que Morgan s'approchait d'une autre voiture, elle tira sur la poignée mais celle-ci était verrouillée, elle attrapa sa hachette et cassa la vitre. Une sirène retentit.

- Merde, s'écria Morgan en passant à travers la vitre

Elle tira sur la mollette pour ouvrir le capot et s'égratigna le bras avec des débris de verre. Le bruit était assourdissant, elle ouvrit le capot et tira sur les fils de la batterie, la sirène se stoppa net, mais elle entendit autre chose à la place, la voix de Daryl qui hurlait à son attention :

- MORGAN, derrière toi !

La jeune femme se tourna juste à temps pour éviter de justesse un rôdeur, elle lui planta sa hache dans le crâne et fit le tour de la voiture pour mettre un obstacle entre les cinq autres rôdeurs qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers le pick-up, Daryl était toujours debout à l'arrière et était assailli par une dizaine de rôdeurs, tandis que Michonne tentait une marche arrière. Morgan vit que des rôdeurs arrivaient des deux côtés de la route sortant des bois qui la bordait. Ils lui barraient la route, elle ne pouvait retourner au véhicule, elle attrapa ses hachettes et se fraya un passage au travers des rôdeurs qui l'encerclaient. A une vingtaine de mètres, il y avait un van, elle courut dans sa direction, monta sur le capot et sauta sur le toit.

- Morgan, reste où tu es, on arrive ! lui cria Daryl

Morgan vit Michonne tenter une traversée, mais les rôdeurs étaient de plus en plus nombreux sur le pick-up. S'ils étaient submergés, ils seraient pris au piège, comme elle. Elle souffla un bon coup et leur cria :

- Daryl, allez-vous en !

Elle vit Michonne faire non de la tête, mais Morgan leur répéta :

- Allez-vous en, avant d'être pris au piège !

Morgan regarda Michonne et acquiesça de la tête. Sur ce simple geste, Michonne passa la marche arrière, Daryl dut se maintenir pour ne pas tomber, il tapait sur le toit du 4X4 et criait :

- Michonne, arrête, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Morgan regarda ses compagnons s'éloigner suivis par des rôdeurs, maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir, quand soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un hurler :

- Feu !

Tout autour d'elle, ce fut un déluge de balles, Morgan s'aplatit sur le toit du van, la tête entre ses mains.

#**PDV Daryl**#

- Michonne, arrête, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le chasseur frappait de ses poings le toit du véhicule, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Michonne allait abandonner Morgan. Il observa la jeune femme, elle était debout sur le van, ses deux hachettes en main, entourée de rôdeurs. Soudain, il la vit tourner la tête derrière elle et il entendit des armes tirer tout autour d'elle. Les rôdeurs étaient transpercés, les vitres des voitures volaient en éclats. Daryl vit Morgan se baisser et se protéger la tête de ses mains. Les rôdeurs qui les suivaient firent demi-tour. Michonne descendit du véhicule son katana à la main, se tournant vers lui, elle le questionna :

- Le Gouverneur ?

- S'il a de nouveau une armée, ce n'est pas bon pour nous…

- On fonce dans le tas ?

Michonne semblait déterminée, mais Daryl lui lança :

- Faisons demi tour, laissons le véhicule un peu plus loin et revenons à pied !

La femme rangea son katana et s'exécuta. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Daryl vit un homme sortir du bas côté de la route, les viser avec son arme et tirer. Un pneu explosa, Daryl cria :

- Ne t'arrête pas !

Michonne poursuivit sa route et au bout de cinq cents mètres, ils camouflèrent le 4X4 dans un bosquet et partirent à pied vers l'embouteillage. La route était bordée d'arbres, les deux amis avancèrent à l'abri, ils virent deux jeeps de l'armée passer sur la route, chacune avec cinq hommes à bord.

Daryl espérait que Morgan allait bien, qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir. Mais quand il s'approcha du lieu de la fusillade, il vit qu'il en était rien, Morgan était toujours sur le toit du van, mais au lieu d'être entourée de rôdeurs, il y avait des militaires. De ce qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était, Morgan ne semblait pas obéir à un des hommes, quand celui-ci essaya d'atteindre le toit, il vit Morgan le pousser du pied. Cet acte fit lever les armes des soldats autour d'elle et ils lui crièrent de descendre. Daryl voulut sortir de sa cachette, mais Michonne le retint :

- Attends ! murmura-t-elle en observant la scène,

Daryl trépignait d'impatience, l'arbalète en joue, il était prêt à se lancer. Il observa Morgan qui levait les mains et se baissait, elle s'assit sur le pare-brise et se laissa glisser. Un homme s'avança et lui tendit la main, elle l'empoigna et le tira d'un coup en avant, déséquilibré, il s'affala par terre, Morgan en profita pour se faufiler entre les voitures. Les soldats se déployèrent pour l'encercler.

- C'est le moment ! lança Michonne, je vais attirer leur attention de ce côté, occupe-toi de Morgan, on se retrouve au pick-up !

Elle sortit un revolver et attrapa celui que Daryl avait à l'arrière de son pantalon. Le chasseur la vit parcourir quelques mètres, se mettre dos à un gros tronc, puis tirer en direction des militaires, ceux-ci se baissèrent à l'abri des voitures et ripostèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Daryl se faufila parmi les véhicules, assommant un militaire qui passait à proximité, puis se glissa sous une voiture, alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui pour découvrir l'endroit où se cachait Morgan, une main agrippa sa cheville, sous l'effet de la surprise, il releva la tête et se la cogna contre l'essieu de la voiture, il tira sur sa jambe retenue par une main qui sortait de dessous un tas de rôdeurs morts, mais quand il vit que cette main n'était pas pourrie, il cessa de se débattre. Un des rôdeurs se souleva, Morgan était dessous, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Tous deux sortirent de leur cachette et restèrent accroupis.

- Tu prends trop de risques ! souffla Daryl d'un air faussement énervé

- C'est toi qui dis ça, tu viens de te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Ignorant sa remarque, Daryl lui chuchota :

- Reste accroupie, direction les arbres, la voiture est à cinq cents mètres, Michonne nous y retrouvera.

Les militaires autour d'eux s'étaient lancés à l'assaut des arbres en direction de Michonne, Daryl attrapa le bras de Morgan et la tira vers les arbres à l'opposé de la route. Une fois à couvert, Daryl n'avait pas lâché le bras de Morgan et continua de courir, l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Daryl, c'est bon, je peux courir seule ! marmonna-t-elle

Alors que Morgan tentait de se défaire de son emprise, elle lui tomba dessus, il partit en avant, son arbalète lui échappa des mains. Morgan tentait de se soustraire de l'emprise d'un rôdeur qui rampait et claquait la mâchoire dans sa direction. Le chasseur dégaina son couteau et se précipita. Mais il fut stoppé par un revolver pointé sur lui. Daryl leva les yeux, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, avait une carrure impressionnante, il recula en direction du rôdeur sur Morgan, il le souleva d'une main et tira une balle dans son crâne pourri.

Daryl attrapa son arbalète, mais avant qu'il puisse le mettre en joue, il vit qu'il était encerclé par d'autres hommes. L'homme qui venait de les sauver attrapa Morgan par les épaules, Daryl pointa son arbalète dans sa direction en criant :

- La touche pas !

L'ignorant, l'homme la remit sur ses pieds et lui demanda :

- Ça va ?

Morgan encore déboussolée par l'attaque du rôdeur, ne répondit pas. L'homme s'adressa à Daryl :

- Baisse ton jouet ! C'est fini la partie de cache-cache !

- Qui t'es ? Tu veux quoi ? rétorqua le chasseur

- Colonel Taylor, ses soldats font partis de mon régiment ! Et même si ça peut vous surprendre, on ne vous veut aucun mal !

Daryl entendit ricaner à ses côtés, il se tourna vers Morgan qui semblait sortie de son étourdissement, elle balança au colonel :

- Aucun mal ? Le dernier militaire que j'ai croisé a essayé de m'égorger pour mes fournitures, je lui dois cette jolie cicatrice !

- Il ne faisait sûrement pas parti de mes gars. Regardez votre copine va bien !

Daryl et Morgan se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble, Michonne était entourée de deux hommes dont l'un avait son katana, elle le fusillait du regard. Le colonel Taylor semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années avec une coupe de militaire, mais une barbe de trois jours. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que Daryl, il semblait gigantesque par rapport à Morgan et il dominait la plupart de ses hommes également. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui et demanda :

- Vous ne vous êtes pas présentés.

- On n'a rien à vous dire « Colonel »

- Je crois que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, nous avons sauvé la vie de votre copine sur ce van !

Avant que le chasseur ait pu répondre, Morgan le devança :

- Vos hommes se sont pris pour des cow-boys, j'aurai pu mourir vingt fois si je ne m'étais pas baissée ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette façon de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge ? Vous ne savez pas que ce genre de bruit attire les rôdeurs ?

- Mes hommes se sont légèrement laissés emporter ! avoua Taylor

- Légèrement ? Ils nous ont tirés dessus ! rétorqua Michonne

- Bon, je fais preuve d'une extrême patience là, mais elle a des limites, nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, mais ne vous frottez pas à nous quand même ! la coupa le colonel puis s'adressant à ses hommes, baissez vos armes et toi rends-lui son coupe papier !

Michonne grogna en entendant son katana qualifié de coupe-papier, Daryl ricana intérieurement, puis fixa Taylor :

- Je suis Daryl, voici Morgan et Michonne.

- Il n'y a que vous trois ?

Daryl lança un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnes, puis répondit :

- Oui.

- Menteur ! Votre pick-up était vide de fournitures…

- En quoi ça vous intéresse le nombre qu'on est ?

- Nous ne sommes pas sur la route pour nous promener, nous sommes à la recherche de groupes de survivants…

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Michonne

- Nous avons un camp… Fortifié avec des survivants militaires et civils !

Daryl vit Morgan légèrement sursauter et l'entendit questionner le soldat :

- Civils ?

- Oui, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards…

- Vous acceptez tout le monde ? demanda Michonne

Daryl comprit que si Morgan s'intéressait aux civils, c'est parce que son gars en faisait peut être parti, Michonne par-contre ne pensait qu'au Gouverneur.

- Nous allons au devant des groupes, nous discutons avec eux et s'ils sont intéressés, nous les emmenons ! Peut être que votre groupe aimerait faire partie de notre communauté…

- Dites-nous où vous êtes basés, on leur en parle et on viendra s'ils sont d'accord !

Le Colonel Taylor éclata d'un rire franc et lui répondit :

- Nous ne sommes pas si bêtes non plus !

- Nous non plus, on a déjà eu des soucis avec certains groupes de survivants, alors vous comprendrez qu'on ne peut pas vous dire où nous sommes basés ! répliqua Daryl

Le militaire plongea son regard dans celui de Daryl et fronça les sourcils.

- Nous comptons refaire un passage par ici dans trois jours, reviens avec celui qui commande, parce que je vois bien que ce n'est pas l'un de vous, que je puisse en discuter avec lui… ou elle !

Daryl tendit sa main dans sa direction, quand Taylor la serra, Daryl exerça une pression et lui dit doucement :

- Ok pour dans trois jours, si jamais tu fais un coup de pute, je me ferai un plaisir de te tirer une flèche entre les deux yeux.

Le Colonel tira un peu plus sur sa main et lui dit sur le même ton avec un sourire en coin :

- Si tu essayes de me faire un plan foireux, je t'écraserai le crâne de mes mains !

Daryl hocha de la tête en lâchant la main de Taylor, il entendit Morgan dire à Michonne :

- Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec les démonstrations de virilité depuis l'apocalypse !

- Les duels pour être le mâle dominant existeront toujours, répondit la femme au katana.

- Allez les morues, on s'en va ! les coupa le chasseur en mettant son arbalète sur son épaule et tournant les talons

Les deux femmes le rattrapèrent et lui plantèrent chacune leur coude dans les côtes.

- Morue toi-même ! lui souffla Morgan

Daryl continua sur sa lancée, mais jeta un coup d'œil à Taylor avant d'être dissimulé par les fourrés. Cet homme semblait réglo, mais il ne fallait pas trop se fier aux apparences.


End file.
